Her Existence
by GeeImKate
Summary: "I still think I will hangout with you." She told him while looking up into the clouds.  "Even if I'm the Devil?" he asked darkly. A sudden breeze passed. Her dark hair swaying with the wind in different lengths, making it impossible for any man to ignore her presence.  "Even then." she muttered softly.
1. The encounter

~Her Existence~

It was a hot afternoon at patch village, the right kind of temperature for a stroll. It's in the middle of the first round of the Shaman tournament. And right now team Funbari Onsen is about to fight their first match, the icemen. Every Shaman was at the arena, awaiting their turn and simply observing the current fighting contestant's abilities. Including the most powerful of them all.

Hao Asakura.

Hao is more than eager to see how Yoh is progressing. He was hoping he would see something interesting during his other half's match today. Other than the fact that he's brother somehow irritated the icemen, he was also amused that Yoh, just like him, was calm when people sass him. And because of Yoh's nonchalant attitude, the icemen were even more furious.

Hao had to laugh at that.

He was fond of Yoh, he knew that. He acknowledge his brother on some level that he doesn't understand. And he knew that if Yoh were to join him in his plan to save the world from it's diseases, it would be a great thing, for he wouldn't have to kill his younger half. And nothing would please him more than not to kill Yoh.

But no. His other half would never agree with him. He would even fight him to stand with those friends of his. And because his fiancé said so.

A shame though, he was full of surprises. Like now, when he revealed his two part oversoul, the Budoyu soul sword. No shaman has been able to master a two-part oversoul in just two months.

Impressive.

Hao watched the first half of the battle, but by the time where Yoh and his group had every thing by the upper hand. He didn't need to stay to know who's going to be the winner. With that he stood and smiled brightly at Yoh.

And walked away.

"Hao-sama your not gonna stay and watch?" opacho asked.

Without stopping or turning around Hao replied "No need, I already know what's going to happen. I'll just go for a stroll outside." He raised his hand to wave at his followers, who he knew was staring at his back, also wondering about him leaving.

It was a hot day, the perfect weather for a stroll.

Hao continued to walk up until he's out of the Arena. People who noticed him seem to walk faster on the other direction or suddenly thought that they have somewhere else to go to. He smirked at the thought that those weak shamans feared him.

He enjoyed that idea. They fear him.

_They fear me._

When he reached the exit he summoned the spirit of Fire so that he wouldn't have to walk anymore and see all these weaklings gawking at him. Plus, he didn't like the idea of strolling on the desert. So he thought it would be good to search for a much greener place and lie on the grass. It was possible because he has his spirit. He's powerful, all well trained spirit that can fly and carry him to any place he pleased.

And that's exactly what he did.

The spirit of fire flew until Hao spotted a nice lake covered by a rich thick forest just outside of the patch village's territory. He ordered the spirit of fire to land near the water.

Once he was down he took a moment to appreciate the natural beauty of the place. The lake, untouched, the ground not tainted, the air that is fresh and the trees which are full of life. This is what he wanted the world to look like, to feel like.

"Ah… nothing beats being one with nature." He muttered to himself as he took a step closer to the lake and kneeled right before the water. He could see his reflection, long dark brown hair, chestnut eyes, tan skin… nothing resembles her.

A sudden ache came jolting through his heart. He clutch his poncho and stared at his pain filled reflection on the water. Thinking about his mother always bring him to pieces, like it was only yesterday when his mother got murdered, and he felt the need to shed a tear.

_This pain, I've been enduring this pain for a thousand years now. _

_I really miss you, _

_Mother…._

"Boy, why are you crying?" Hao's eyes widen at the sound of a voice.

Still clutching his poncho he slowly turned to his sudden visitor. A visitor, who would never again see the next sunrise for disturbing him. With a death glare, Hao turned to that person.

To his surprise though, it was a girl. No, it was a Human girl. That's why he didn't notice her at once, she has no furiyoku nor a reishi. He chuckled. _Well this is too easy._

The girl stood there with her head tilted and her eyes wide out of curiosity. She continued to look that way even as Hao stood up and came to face her. With a dark smile on his face, Hao regained his normal composure that radiated smugness, evil and fear.

"I wasn't crying and aren't you a little lost?" he asked in a cold voice that somehow did no effect on the girl.

After a few seconds of silence the girl blurted a loud "Nope." And did a quick shrug with her lean shoulders. Hao's eyebrows shot up when she did this.

Interesting, in her mind there was no trace of fear or horror, just curiosity and humor. Hao came to the idea that this girl must have a one track mind. She must not know him, for she should have registered fear if she knew who she was talking to, but she didn't. She was human after all with no knowledge or what so ever of shamans, of course she didn't know him. But she should have felt the evil presence none the less, but still no reaction. She must be stupid.

"I'm at the north east of Angus forest, near the lake of Pasgua. I'm not lost." She clarified with a calm tone and walked right past Hao to the lake. Hao whirled around, shocked of how she spoke to him. He was the future king for fucks sake! A mere human can never talk to him like that.

He was about to create fire with his hands when he noticed what the girl was doing. She had two medium size bins and was currently filling them up with water. Her thoughts were centered to what she was doing, completely forgetting about him. That irritated him more. She had her back at him, he took two steps.

_Perfect, humans are the reason this planet is dying. They must be r-_

"You shouldn't cry at a place like this, you know?" she said aloud. That stopped him on his tracks. _What is she blabbering about now?_

"It's beautiful here, so many reasons to smile, not to cry." She spoke as she finished filling the bins with water. "No matter how painful it is, whatever your dealing with, you should take time to appreciate nature." She stood up and turn towards him with a comforting smile on her lips. "I know _that_ makes me happy."

He stared at her, realizing the truth in her words. Though she's a human, he can now sense that she's not the kind of human that he loathes. She's one of those few people who actually cares about nature. And now that he thinks about it he can feel something radiating from her, Purity. She must have a kind heart, It doesn't change the fact that she's Human though, she's still one of them.

But her words did change his mind about killing her, that's certain. He was staring at her, she continued to stare at him, so he looked away.

"hnn, I told you before I wasn't crying." He grunted with his eyes closed. The girl pressed her lips in a tight line.

_He is too crying. He must just have an Ego of a lion to accept the truth. _The girl thought, and it didn't miss Hao's ears. With his mind reading abilities and all. He found it amusing though, that this girl almost had her life taken away from her and yet now she's teasing him, mindlessly.

"Okay..whatever you say." She said nonchalantly while walking past him again. He opened his left eye to take a peek at her and where she was headed. She walked deeper into the forest holding both her bins without a backward glance.

_Hmm.. good riddance. _He thought. He realized he was still staring at her back and that peaked his curiosity. _What's with that girl? _ He was satisfied without having to kill her, he liked to eliminate his enemies but whenever he kill innocent people there's a part of him that screamed Monstrous for being too unworldly evil, a small part.

No matter how small, it's still there.

So he just decided to continue what he came here for. A relaxing nap. He found a very good spot a few meters from where he was standing now. The tree was leaning towards its back which makes it comfortable to lie on.

He did so, both hands on the back of his head and his foot place on his other knee. He closed his eyes and thought about how relaxing this is. Nothing but the bristling of the trees and the sound of the wind moving the water. It was very relaxing.

_Boy, why are you crying? _

The phrase suddenly entered his mind and made him open his eyes. He had a very interesting encounter today. Interesting because he found it interesting that it all happened with a mere Human girl. He found it funny, very funny.

And after a few more seconds Hao asakura was laughing with nothing but the trees to hear.

**The next chap is coming soon. For now just…**

**Kate =]**

**CLICK**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	2. the crossing

**Her Existence**

**Chapter 2**

The shaman tournament continued with the first round being almost over. Their team 'Hoshi-gumi' practically won every single match. And it only took one of them to finish it, and frankly Hao usually finishes it, Literally. Killing their enemies and burning their souls then feeding it to his spirit of fire as Opacho and Luchist stand in the background. That's how it's always done.

Hao being pleased that his other followers also won their respective matches and allowed them to relax and to spend the day off. They were all happy to oblige and disappear right after the moment he said it, leaving Opacho and Luchist with him.

"Hao-sama what reaction do you have about Yoh-sama's growing power?" The incredibly tall pastor shaman asked him. Hao gave him a cheerful smile before replying, while also noticing Opacho doing hopscotch from the corner of his eye.

"It's very impressive, indeed. Yoh has put a lot of effort lately." He smirked. "I have to personally thank Anna for that." He stared at the open sky before him and couldn't help noticing how dry this place is. There's still beauty he admitted, but because of the long months without rain, the place seemed drier than usual. He remembered the afternoon he spent the other day on Angus forest.

And chuckled as he subconsciously remember how he had known the name of that forest.

"hmmm?" Opacho wondered aloud with her head tilted. Hao gave her a smile.

The scenery there was truly astounding. And the feel of the grass beneath him….was surreal. He knew at that moment that he would go back there and feel the grass and the wind ones more. He had to.

He jumped from the rock that he was sitting on and gazed at the sky.

"What time of the day is it?" he asked, expecting Luchist to answer him.

"It's an hour past noon Hao-sama." He replied in a charming tone, Hao turned to him with a smile.

"I'm going for a walk. Luchist I would like you to take Opacho for something to eat. Lunch has totally slip off my mind." He gesture for Opacho to go with Luchist.

"But Hao-sama when will you eat?" the small girl asked.

"I'm not hungry yet Opacho, but I would very much like to spend sometime alone and relax." He told the girl as she stared at him wide eyed. She gave him a reassuring smile and moved her tiny feet to Luchist's side before they disappeared into thin air.

_Alone _ he mused. He called forth the spirit of fire and donned him. They flew in the air until he found himself right on top of the lake, over looking the forest. With his will, the spirit of fire vanished leaving him alone with nature.

A comforting thought.

He slowly made his way towards the leaning tree he lay on the last time he was here. And just like before, it felt comfortable sitting at that spot like waking up on your bed on a cold September morning.

With both hands at the back of his head, he closed his eyes and tried to think of good and pleasant things. Yoh has been truly improving and amusing too. Nothing but good intentions pass through his other half's mind. Good intentions, including his thoughts about Hao. Which surprised the powerful shaman more about his younger brother. Yoh has a good heart, a strong heart.

Too bad he couldn't understand his perspective about the world. Which probably will be the reason of their fight in the Future. _The reason why I have to kill him_. He knows it, they both know it. But since it lay far for the present to handle, they just don't bother about it for now.

Then there's his followers who would surely die when he becomes the Shaman King. Their hearts tainted with envy and their loyalties tied with fear. They will surely destroy one another or themselves when the situations get thick. Only the strong would be able to handle it, the strong will be able to survive. And the weak, lets just say their powers wont be wasted. The spirit of fire always needs more.

Hao continued to ponder about things as minutes passed. An Hour and a half later he sensed something.

The sound of water running and the sound of water being poured. A weak muffled train of thought that was fixated on the water alone and the clanking of empty bins. He opened his eyes and focus on the direction where the sound and thoughts are coming from. And boy, he was dead right.

_What the hell? She's here again?_

His eye brow shot up at the sight of her getting water from the lake a few meters a way from him. With her side facing him, he assumed that she wouldn't notice his presence. _Does she do this everyday? At the same hour? _He mentally ask himself as he stare at the girl with complete amusement. Shortly after filling the two bins, she stood up and walked into the trees with thoughts about not spilling any of the water she's holding.

Hao watching her lean walking form from the corner of his eye. He knew he should ignore the pesky human, but curiosity over ruled his mind. And to avoid damaging his pride he decided to just sit on one of the braches of the trees to wait.

He had a feeling that she'd be back in a few minutes. What ever it is she's hauling water for, she must come back. The bins she's carrying wasn't that big so to speak, she would have take a few more trips to get more. He smirked at how he analyzed the girl's situation while closing his eyes.

He waited quietly and patiently until he heard the those familiar foot steps. He opened his eyes and searched for the girl and smiled hugely when he saw her holding those two empty bins. He was right. He kept his eyes on her as she passed by underneath the tree he was laying on, a tune being hummed by her. She went straight for the water.

Hao continue to eyed her as she rose to her feet, struggling to hold the bins this time because both of them are too full. She took a few steps but failed to notice a slant rock on her way which caused her to tumble backwards together with the bins, and drenched herself completely with water.

She blinked and yelled a loud irritated "Aww!"

Hao being able to watch it all at front seat laughed loudly in the air, that gave away his hiding spot. The girl, sitting on the muddy ground, stared at him wide eyed before turning her expression into a pouty glare. The shaman's laugher turned to muffled ones then finally tuned down, with a smile on his face he brought his attention to the pouting girl beneath him.

"I'm sorry, but that was just too funny not to laugh at." He said, Not being sorry at all. She continue to stare at him, scrutinizing him. Hao, knowing everything she's thinking, cant help but smile at the way she decides if she should excuse his remark or throw stones at him. Apparently his smile affected her decisions, she's gonna throw stones at him.

"I bet it is." She muttered silently before ripping her gaze on him and standing up. She brushed her posterior for mud and soil which made Hao laughed more. She turn to give him an irritated look and threw her hands in the air as his laughter goes on.

"Are you seriously not gonna stop laughing!" She demanded. Hao's laughter slowly dying, forming into one of his normal smiles.

"If you stop being Funny." He responded with a satisfied smirk. This time her mind centered only on him, actually it centered on how irritated she was on him. But still, he liked the Idea that he was the focus. "But I don't think that'll happen." And he laugh some more.

The girl turned and picked up her bins to fill with water again.

"What are you? The boy of many emotions? Last time I saw you, you were crying, now you're laughing. What's next, a complaining lost boy?" She snapped as she stood up and went walking again, this time stepping carefully over the slant rock. _Nicely done_ she thought to herself.

_Ah… so what she meant by throwing stones was… throwing snappy come backs at me. Funny._

"For the last time, I wasn't crying." He told her seriously but amusement was still clear on his features. "And to answer your question, I don't do complaining as good as I do laughing. So I'm pretty sure that's a long shot." He mentioned as she tried to pass underneath him with dignity. Which was hard considering her wet clothes, wet hair and muddy posterior.

"What's your name?" He shouted at her. Though she refused to answer back, Hao read her thoughts and was able to get the answer.

Another laugh escaped Hao's lips, a soft one. But it was still within the hearing range of the girl. Hao listened to her thoughts: embarrassment, irritation, physical pain and more irritation. He stoop up from the branch, his palm resting on the bark of the tree, his lips turning up into a smile and his eyes still fixated at the girl's back as she walk deeper into the forest.

_Should I follow her?_

Without a second thought the shaman was already moving on his feet, jumping from one branch to the next.

**Excited to know her name? ^^ why don't you keep reading then? **

**Kate =)**

**CLICK**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	3. The mystery

**~Her Existence~**

**Chapter 3**

Nagi continued to walk until she reached her plants. She place her bins on the ground for a moment to stare at her wet clothes and curse a little. She went to grab her bag that was placed under the tree near her tool table and found her hoodie. How glad she was that she decided to wear a work-shirt incase of accidents like these. She took a peek behind her if anyone was there.

That long haired boy came into her mind so she decided to change behind two big trees, a safe hiding spot. She hung her wet shirt in a branch and felt sorry for her denim shorts because she didn't bring any extra pants. She rubbed her bottom a little, trying to numb the pain.

Nagi sighed.

Irritation still fresh in her mind, but she couldn't help feeling a little embarrassed. She did just slipped and drenched herself in front of a boy, no matter how breezy the boy was. He was very weird, that boy. This day could be worst. But she decided that it's okay, she'll just have to take her mind off by working. She grabbed one of the bins and continued watering the plants. Plants that would be trees someday.

Hao Asakura was silent as he watched the girl do her business, he did have the manners to look away as she changed from her wet T-shirt to a dry hoodie. But now as he figured out why she travels to that lake to get water almost every day, he was beginning to be more intrigued by this human. She's watering plants, plants that were scattered like the trees on this forest. The plants are young, almost like two or three weeks old. They vary on different heights, but all of them not surpassing three feet. Small, but promising to get bigger like the other trees here. There are many of them, quite many. Twenty five, thirty… no Forty five. He wasn't sure. But the only thing he was sure of was that it was her who had planted them.

Nagi, that was the name that came into her mind when Hao had asked her. He thought it was a weird one, but the owner itself was weird too so he figured it was just right. He crossed his arms as he eyed her carefully, studying everything about her. It was only then that he realized that he never took time to analyzed her appearance before. Probably because he never really cared in the first place, but now… it's not like that anymore.

Nagi has blue eyes, cream complexion, angular features and jet black, layered, wavy hair with lengths that varies from her shoulders down to her lower back. She was dressed in navy blue hiking shorts, light pink hoodie and red snickers. She was tall, almost as tall as him though she appears to be younger, her legs and arms weren't thin but lean and her hands which appears to be gentle were covered in band-aid.

Suddenly everything about her was interesting, even what she was doing. Which brought the recent questions in his head. _Why is she doing this deed?_ He wanted to know, he had to know and he will. Hao jumped to the open ground, away from the safety of the trees. He landed with a thud that was low enough for a human to hear. But as he take his first step, Nagi felt his presence and the girl stood up to face him. Her eyebrows furrowed, he just stayed serious. Without tearing his eyes on her, he walked, closing the distance between them.

Nagi was now beyond astonish, the boy who was just laughing at her was now dead serious, walking towards her in a fast pace. _What could he possibly want? And what's with this third emotion? _Hao had heard her but said nothing. He stop a few steps away from her, staring directly into her eyes which gained him another information. Her eyes weren't just blue, they were cobalt blue, vibrant and exotic. And also a very good contrast towards her dark, dark hair.

He just stood there, staring at her like she was some kind of freak from a horror movie. The silence was becoming a little bit uncomfortable now, so she had to say something. But what? He's stare was intense and sensual it's beginning to annoy her again.

"What are you doing?" Finally he spoke.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm watering the plants" She told him, obviously. But he was still staring with that intense expression.

"I know, but why?" his tone showed that he was extremely puzzled. Like no person is capable on watering the forest by their own will.

"Because… the plants… needs water… to grow." She slowly said, confused by his questions. But as he continue to stare at her, she realized that he wanted a more fulfilling answer. She looked away from him and stare at one of her plants. She sighed.

"Because I planted them. Half a month ago, many trees in this area were cut by illegal loggers. And I can see that the trees at this part of the forest was thinning. A lot of tree roots were visible but their trunks were gone. And trees as big as this-" She took a step and place her palm on the trunk. "- takes many years to mature. So I thought, I should start planting now so people of the future could appreciate it and watch it all compete to which is the tallest one." She said, unaware of the small smile on her lips.

Hao, who did not take his eyes off of her, now stared in awe. He had been wrong about her. She wasn't stupid, she was strange, yes… but not stupid. She had a very good perspective about nature and there in her exotic eyes, it's clear that she loved nature. She was different, she was unique. She didn't feel afraid of him not because she's too weak to notice his aura, but because she over came the fear. In fact she didn't even noticed she overcome it, she just naturally did it. She wasn't just another pesky human, she was different. She cared. Hao felt a sudden urge to smile, a smile that didn't need to be thought about, a smile that just spread on his face without even thinking of it.

Nagi brought her attention back at him, she felt a little shy because of the way he looked at her. But then he smiled, and the feeling that coursed through her made her feel welcomed and comfortable.

"Nagi." She muttered.

"Hmm?" Hao pretended to ask.

"You asked me earlier, my name is Nagi." She announced with a smile and clasping her hands behind her. A sudden breeze passed by and made both their hairs and Hao's poncho flutter.

"Weird one" He commented before raising his hand for a handshake. "I'm Hao" He told her pleasantly finally finding a worthy human for him to know.

"The boy of many emotions" She took his hand while nodding her head and smiling.

* * *

><p>It was almost five in the afternoon when Nagi finished watering all the plants, carefully checking if she didn't miss or forget one. It took her four trips to the lake to water them all and finally she's done for today. She knows she had to do it because it hasn't been raining these past few weeks. And young trees needs water everyday in order for them to grower faster. And she very much wanted to do the job since she didn't have anything else to do back in town. Not that anyone would miss her or anything<p>

Nagi sighed. She knew she was weird, that's why people usually don't understand her. She always ask the weirdest of questions or say the most unexpected things, sometime the most inappropriate things. That's why she was glad she met someone new today. Someone who's just as weird as her, who's probably on the same level or frequency as her.

She remembered that Hao has been sitting near the lake while she watered the rest of her plants. It's seems like he was waiting for something or someone. He was just leaning on that tree with a funny shape as time went by. It came to her that he hasn't eaten yet, neither has she. She took her bag and her still wet t-shirt then walked towards the lake of pasgua.

* * *

><p>Hao was feeling very relaxed at the moment, after an hour of listening to the wind and being one with nature, it felt so good to be alive. He opened his eyes to stare at the sky. <em>Beautiful. <em> It's almost dusk, and the sky was rich in color. Different shades of pink, orange and violets spread along the horizon stopping at the brightly red-orange sun. Truly magnificent. It remind him of his mother and how they both like watching sunsets when he was young. It made him think about the future world he was planning to rebuild, how he wanted it to be full of life, like how the colors filled the sky. And it made him think of his other half, how he would like to spend some time with Yoh and talk to him about random stuff, things other that the shaman tournament. To ask him funny things and laugh with him.

There were so many things on his mind but they would all have to wait as he felt a brand new feeling, a presence that was coming towards him. And he knew that he would be preoccupied now, with her around. He's new acquaintance, Nagi… 'the weird one'.

He had to smile with the idea that he only got to know her an hour ago and yet she already had a nickname. He saw her arrive from the corner of his eye but he kept staring at the sun and the reflection it has on the water. She was standing there, facing his direction, finding a good spot to sit down. And when she did, she just stared at him. He could see himself through her mind. How his hand placed behind his head, his legs crossed and how his lips slowly turned up into a smile. He liked the fact that she was looking at him but her thoughts weren't coherent so he couldn't figure out what she was really thinking.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but what are you still doing here?" She suddenly blurted out. It took him a minute to forge an answer, her question caught him off guard.

"I'm watching the sunset." He simply said. He heard her think that his answer was pretty obvious but she didn't say it out loud. He turn his face to the left to take a look a good look at her. She was sitting crossed legged, facing him a few feet away with both hands on her hoodie's pocket. Her cobalt blue eyes wide with curiosity and head tilted on the side. _Cute_ "What about you?" He asked. "What are you still doing here?" He pressed as he raise a brow.

She shrugged and took her bag from behind her to place it between them and started rummaging through her stuff. "I thought that you would want something to eat." She said before throwing him an apple which he caught in a reflex. He graze his thumb at the fruit, showing that he was in deep thought about something.

_What is he thinking? _He heard her think. "What are you thinking?" He heard her say.

"Are you sure it's safe to offer food to a stranger?" he mused, turning the apple around in his hand. That question fumble her mind again, confusing her. Making it impossible for him to understand what she was thinking. No rational thought was coming out of her, then suddenly… in one micro second, her mind was back to being consistent again.

"Well, your no stranger anymore. I know you who you are." She justified. Hao stared at her, she doesn't seem to grasp what he was saying.

"You know my name, but you don't know who I really am and what I can do." He told her with a strong smirk plastered on his face, he waited for her reaction. Out of the blue, she grinned.

"Oh! I know what you can do." She started while turning her face towards the sunset, the last of the sun's light for this day, which made her eyes shimmering icy blue. "You're a smooth talker, too bad it doesn't work on me." Hao was shocked by her words. "The first day I saw you, you tried to deny you were crying, this afternoon you try to tease me by laughing hard and now you're trying to scare me by your brooding expression?" She faced him with a amused look. "You're very unusual Hao."

It was the first time she spoke his name. It sounded different when it came from her lips and also weird when not being followed by 'sama'. It did strange things to his body, hearing her say his name. He liked it.

"Hmph, you say weird things Nagi. But I still think you're too naïve to spend time with a guy you barely know." He smiled darkly before biting the apple she tossed him. It was sweet. He had spoken her name, he just wished it had the same effect on her like it had on him.

And apparently he was right. He knew that.

"I'm not scared of you."

Hao stopped chewing. A long minute of silence passed by between the two of them.

"You know what I thought when I first saw you the other day?" She chirped, then he peered towards her. "I thought, what could a handsome boy possibly be crying about?" She dramatically said. She stiffed a laughed while giving him a sideward glance.

Hao rolled his eyes and smiled a one corner-mouth-smile as he continue eating his apple. The thought of her complementing him was funny. She was a delightful company, he admitted. He would never get tired talking to someone like her. And that's what they did. For a short while there, he was able to forget about his past, about the shaman fight and about who he really was.

Right now, he was just a smooth talking boy with many emotions, to Nagi at least.

**What cha think? *nudge* huh? *nudge* huh? *smiles* **

**How is Nagi? any reactions, complaints, anything? Let me know.**

**Kate ^^**

**CLICK**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	4. The realization

**~ Her Existence ~**

**Chapter 4**

"Hao, did you see that?"

Nagi asked hao, who was currently lying comfortably on one of the branches of the tree that Nagi was leaning on. Hao visited the lake often, or if he's being honest with himself, he visited Nagi often. Every time he's in the mood to tease someone, he would find the time to come and see the human girl.

He had spent many afternoons with her now. He found her very interesting and witty. The human girl grew on him like how a brother enjoys the company of his younger sister. Which is more intriguing because him and Nagi didn't have any family bond. He wondered why does she have that impact towards him? That was yet to be answered.

He had gotten to know her more after those times they spent together. He didn't asked her questions, Hao never ask or cared to ask personal questions to people. He gotten to know her just by noticing the things that makes her cringe, smile, laugh, pout, glare, angry and what makes her bite her lip. He heard her say that she was turning fourteen in three months and that she and her grandma are going to celebrate it by buying ice cream and cake. He noticed that she liked silence as much as she liked laughing and that she can sense spirits but cannot see them. He learned that she would always be here because of her duty to the trees that she planted which meant she had no plans leaving else where. He found out that she loves the stars too, when they stayed out late one time and was able to see a sky filled with glittering diamonds. He understood that she liked spending time with him and that she was having just as much as fun as he does with her.

The thought of it all makes him feel snug.

Unlike anyone he can talk to her like he talks with Opacho, the only difference was, Nagi doesn't always agree with him, she's not afraid to speak her mind. She states her own opinions and what she thinks is right. None of his followers would do that, they know the consequences. Nagi doesn't. But underneath it all, there really isn't any consequence for her. On the fire shaman's book, she could do no wrong. Sometimes her narrow thoughts makes him cringe, its irritating that he can't figure her out most of the time. But her immaturity makes up for it. He enjoys her funny reactions to every little thing and her pout every time he proves her wrong.

_~last week~_

"_Hao, quit smiling like that! You're creeping me out." Nagi told the smirking Hao._

"_Am i?" Obviously amused by her. "Good, I enjoy creeping you out." The human girl shook her head with a smile._

"_You're oblivious." She muttered before grabbing a rock and throwing it at his direction. The fire shaman simply tilted his head to the right and completely dodge her attack. His smirk turned dark. _

"_You shouldn't have done that" he whispered before walking towards her. He knew he looked menacing, he was sending that dark aura of his to scare her. Everyone who has felt it immediately feels terrified. But she just stood up and crossed her arms as he closed the distance between them._

"_I knew it. You're a ninja aren't you!" She suddenly accused him which made him stop on his tracks and burst out laughing. "Well, no one could have dodge that easily!" she exclaimed._

"_You know, I liked the fact that you thought I was the Devil." He spoke in a sensual tone. "But now you're saying I'm a ninja? Isn't that lowering my standards?" he teased. _

"_Yeah… for all I know, you could be just a Goblin." She shrugged and sat down again. Hao, who was currently snickering at what she just said, sat down beside her. _

"_I'm worst than a Goblin, you should probably stay away from me or at least keep your distance." He said before lying on the ground with his hands crossed above him. He stared at her back as he read her thoughts and wait for her reaction. He was clearly joking but her mind raced with different thoughts._

_Slowly she starts to speak._

"_I Don—I don't think I want…. to do that." Hao kept staring at her crouch back, though he wanted to sit up and see her expression, he didn't do that. He could see in her mind that she felt embarrassed somehow and he didn't like the uneasiness that's coming out of her. That puzzled him though._

"_What?" He gently asked, trying not to prolong the uneasiness in her. Her thoughts were floopy and were impossible to understand, he felt a little frustrated._

"_Well, what I mean is… even if you are a goblin, I still think I will hangout with you." She told him while looking up into the clouds. He couldn't understand her intentions, why she's saying those words. He was only certain that she was glad that he wasn't looking at her directly. _

"_Even if I'm the Devil?" he asked darkly._

_A sudden breeze passed. Her dark hair swaying with the wind in different lengths, making it impossible for any man to ignore her presence. _

"_Even then." She muttered softly._

"_I knew your ignorance will soon show itself." Hao told her as he closed his eyes. _

_No words were said after that, they just spent the rest of the time appreciating nature. Nagi staring at the clouds, completely unaware of the small smile on Hao's face._

_~End of flashback~_

He had accepted her existence to this world, to his world, and she had gain respect from him the day he found out that she was planting trees on her own will to save nature. On his plan to annihilate the human raise, she had already earned the rights to be excepted. Unlike every one else, she can stay. He wanted her to stay.

That one he knew. He admitted he enjoyed her company. He knows that he liked the fact that only him knew her. He loves the Idea that she doesn't know his true identity, that she doesn't know that she's playing with the devil. He wants to see her reaction when she finally finds out his real power.

Would that finally frighten her?

The excitement he was feeling sudden vanished. He wasn't sure if he wanted Nagi to be afraid of him. The thought of her afraid of him wasn't pleasant at all. But why is that? What is she to him now?

Hao have met a lot of girls in his third life but only very few impresses him and normally NO HUMAN girls impresses him. But what is this case with Nagi? What is she really? Another play toy? Another one of those people who he thought amazing at first but would prove him wrong in the end? Or is she something different all together? Something he hadn't experienced before in his past lives. Something good.

_And what are these feelings? I'm happy, I'm enjoying this moment? That doesn't seem right._

_Am I going obsessed?_

"Hao! Look!" Nagi voice broke his train of thought. His eyes followed her lean form on the ground as she slowly crawls towards the bushes. Hao silently wondered what could she possibly be doing now?

"I saw it fell from the tree, I think it's a bird. And I really wanna che-" She stopped for a split second before she screamed bloody-murder and crawling backwards while kicking the ground.

"it's not a bird. It's not a bird" She chanted, fresh shock and fear clear in her voice. Hao lean as far as he could on the branch to see what Nagi had seen and when the creature jumped out of the bushes, the fire shaman laughed to his hearts content.

"hahaha! What did he do, jump on you?" he teased before laughing again.

"JUMP ON ME?" She yelled as she dramatically raised both of her hands in the air. "He slimed all over my forehead! Ugrh!" Nagi wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, her expression was clearly the funniest thing Hao has ever seen. The shaman couldn't stop grinning at the sight of the frail human.

"He's a frog, of course he is slimy. You on the other hand-" He spoke as he jumped from the tree and landing safely to the ground beside her. " – are a human girl, you shouldn't have slime on your skin." He gently teased her.

Nagi glared at him. "Why you…" she muttered darkly. Nagi raise both her hands in an attempt to hit Hao on the shoulders and maybe wipe some slime on to him. But the shaman was fast and cunning, he knew what she wanted to do. He grabbed both her wrist to keep her slimy hands off of him.

"We already know who's going to win at this game Nagi. You wouldn't want to trip or something right? I'm sure you don't like the idea of putting more band aids on your hands." He said with a smirk.

"We never know, you might trip." Hao laughed at her statement. Nagi still pushed her luck, trying to get him on the left, trying to get him on the right but his hold was tight. His hands both reaching out keeping his poncho behind him like a cape. She could see his upper torso and his lean triceps. She knew her chances were very slim.

_Damn. How can a kid like him be this strong?_ And like he heard her thoughts, Hao smiled at her before gently pushing her back towards the tree and pinning both her wrists at the side of her shoulders. Him being an inch taller, causing her to incline her gaze upward and the sight she saw was something she hadn't seen before.

Nagi had spent time with the weird boy and seen many sides of him. She has seen him Smug, glaring, sad, happy, mocking and even peaceful. But she had never seen him look this…. Serene?

"Hao, what are you..." She muttered as she stared into his brown eyes only inches away. She knew she wasn't able to finish her sentence but right now, she couldn't think of anything but his eyes and Him standing so close.

"Nagi." Hao muttered as he released her hands and place his palm on the bark of the tree beside her face. He only said her name but Nagi heard it like a purr. And it did strange things to her, a feeling… foreign and new. Something unknown was stirring deep within her and surprisingly, she didn't hate it.

"You smell like cotton… and clouds." He murmured to her as her hand fell and felt limp beside her. Him, almost like dreamy eyed and her, still wide eyed from shock. He couldn't read her thoughts again, too floopy.

"No… no one can… smell th-the clouds." She was able to say before feeling another jolt of nerves as Hao smirked at her. He liked her reaction, he liked it.

Then it hit her, she knew what was happening and what he was trying to do. She composed her expression and that hint of cleverness was back in her cobalt blue eyes.

"What? You don't think I smelled the clouds before?" he challenge as he noticed the change within her.

… *eye contact# …

"hmm… let me think." She said before kicking him right on the shin. Hao groaned before kneeling on one foot in front of her.

"You really shouldn't have done that." He managed to say but it sounded like a grunt. Nagi leaned down before him.

"Huh. I guess I won that one eh? See? It's not always you who wins the game." She walked away before he could grab her. Hao's breath became harder and harder until real flames can be seen around him but Nagi was already facing away, not noticing him at all. He stared at her back and smirked.

No one has ever done that to him before. NO ONE.

"By the way, clouds don't have any scent. They only smell like fresh rain." She told him without any backward glance. With a smirk on his face, he slowly stood up knowing that the human girl just ignited a fire within him.

_And that was it, I'm obsessed._

**Sorry it took so long. It's just I've been busy and everything…. anyway…**

**CLICK**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	5. The confrontation

**~Her Existence~**

**Chapter 5**

Nicrome had given him a very unpleasant news the other night. The same day that X-laws tried to kill him on his own lair. He killed them of course, one of them had seen him crying. He thought he was alone before those pathetic shamans caught his attention. By night time his base was totally destroyed, so he and his followers camped for the night. That's when Nicrome told him the news.

"Asakura Yoh quit the shaman fight. " Everyone in the camp fire stood still, awaiting a reaction from Hao. The fire shaman kept staring at the stars, pondering the issue.

"Hao-sama, what would you want us to do?" Luchist offered.

Hao faced his comrades with a blank expression. The flames reflecting unto his dark eyes, Opacho was the only one remaining cheerful.

"I'm already aware of Yoh's situation. He did it to save Tao Ren's life. The Iron maiden compromised him to a good deal, 'Quit the shaman fight for Tao Ren's life. '" Hao muttered, still staring at the fire. "Yoh didn't hesitate for a second, he gave it all up in the blink of an eye."

Everyone was shock at how much their leader knew about the situation, even the parts that none of his followers are present to witnessed. He could never understand how Yoh could do something like that, but he does know that when it comes to his friends, Yoh would never hesitate or turn his back on them. Honorable with a slight stupidity.

"That's to be expected of Yoh." He said with a smile. "However, he will soon see the gravity of the situation and how much he gave up when everything is alright, when Tao Ren is okay again. He will regret what he decided and he will do everything to join the Shaman Fight again. Yoh had wanted this since he was a child, it's a dream of his. " Hao smirked. "He wouldn't sit around watching me take all the Glory."

And plus Hao knows about Anna's demands and that it was Anna's dream too. Anna is Yoh's first priority, he would do things that only made her happy. He had read through his twins mind to gain that information.

"Opacho" He called the adorable African girl to his side. "I trust you with this situation" he ordered.

"Yes Hao-sama!" the girl answered cheerfully as her master smiled onto her.

One problem solved. Opacho would take care of it. Right now there's another thing that needs taking care of. The need and emotions that has been stirring within him for the past few weeks. Ever since he met Nagi. Blast it! That girl did strange things to his body and to his mind. It's like she has complete control all over him.

He accepted the idea that maybe he was indeed becoming obsessed with her. But as he think about it, Obsession doesn't even cover it now. There's a great Need that's been calling out to him, as if… He needs her. Which is laughable because Hao Asakura doesn't need anyone nor anything in this world but power. It's starting to become a problem. The urge to see her, to talk to her was becoming strong these days and he's starting to feel threatened about it. Fairly because he doesn't know what is happening to himself, but he does Know one thing. He has to do something to figure this thing out and put an end to it if needed.

Hao then turn his attention towards the sky. The stars are out tonight and it made the camping time worth while. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes appreciating the world around him. The sky tonight was beautiful, more than beautiful. Through an ordinary human eyes the sky would only seem pitch black, but through his eyes its different, shades of blues and violets all mixed together darkening as it move away from the horizon. And billions of glittering stones scattered above him. Making him feel special and filled with delight. This is what the universe appear to him.

_Gorgeous_

* * *

><p>"Hey, why are you being weird today?" Nagi asked as she poke Hao on the cheek. Hao was trying his best to ignore the adorable girl. On the outside it looks like his succeeding, but it's taking every bit of his concentration to not give in. Why? Because she's starting to get annoying.<p>

_That's a lie, and you know it._ He sighed.

He was actually getting annoyed **with himself** because he couldn't control his words when she's around. And when he cornered her on that tree the other day, what was that? That wasn't him, he certainly didn't plan that to happen. Its like he has no control of his actions whenever she's around. And that thought mortified him. If she can make him speak or do such things, then what else can she bewitch him to do? He's getting annoyed because of the fact that he's becoming vulnerable and soft. And that's something he'll never be.

He hummed a thick "Hmm…" at her. Still laying in the grass like he did an hour ago.

Nagi came 40 minutes later and started her usual chatter but deliberately stopped when she noticed that he wasn't participating. It was hard to not open his eyes and see her face, but he knows it's much more harder if he would look at her and to convince himself to not open his eyes again.

He was kidding himself, he's got every feature of Nagi memorized. The exotic cobalt blue eyes, the rosy cheeks, the tantalizing mouth, the arch of her neck, the creamy skin and her jet black hair . . . . this idea of Ignoring her was completely stupid if all he did was think about her.

His eyebrow started to twitch when she asked him the same question over and over. He sighed.

"Um… is this because of what I did the other day?" She whispered. Her guilt and uneasiness radiated through him. "I really didn't mean to kick you on your… erm… area."

He opened his left eye to take a peak on her. Big mistake! She was blushing and staring at her hands as if she's confessing something really bad to him. Hao stiffed a groan.

"I'm sorry. I wouldn't do it again. It's just that you were so close and I was beginning to feel… um… anyway I thought you were trying to outsmart me so … tha-that's why I kicked you." Hao groaned.

Nagi, still flushed, looked at him from under her lashes.

"Hey, you alright?" She asked him while blinking. Hao has that glint in his eyes like that time when he push her on that tree. But right now the glint was angled on a different emotion. Anger?

"What are you really?" he asked.

"huh?"

"Why do I feel lost when I'm with you? Why do your laugh or your smile affect me? Since when did you become the center of my senses? " he moved closer to her, his eyes becoming darker and darker by the minute. "You act like a normal person yet you make me weak inside out." He reached for her shoulders and grabbed them.

"Hao." Her voice for the first time sounded worried and afraid.

"You have to have the answers. It is **you** who's making me feel this way!" He was staring into the depths of her blue eyes, wide with fear and shock. Partly he could see his reflection and he looked helpless. That infuriated him more. "Why Nagi?"

"Hao, what are you-" She tried to say, but Hao smirked darkly before her. And it was like everything about him changed in one micro second. "hao?" She whispered.

"You're a shaman aren't you?" he accused.

"What?" it was starting to get hot, she broke a sweat. Not sure if it's only because of the weather or the situation.

"Or maybe you work for a shaman to spy on me or to trick me?" He knew deep within himself that he was being paranoid, but it can still be true. Nagi flinch as his grip got harder.

"I would never-" his gripped on her tightened and his lips an inch away from her. The heat was uncomfortable now… too hot! Like burning coal in a mine or lighting a campfire at three in the afternoon.

He closed the distance between them. His lips brush against her cheek as his arms loosen on her shoulder.

"Did they asked you to play with me? To seduce me?" He whispered in her ear. He wished for the heavens that those words weren't true. He wanted her to deny it. But at the moment Nagi was frozen in place, her thoughts not coherent and impossible to read.

_Why aren't you denying it?_

"What tongue got tied?" he ask with a smirk

He moved away from her so he could see her expression. She was pressing her lips together and her eyes seemed icy and dark for the moment. Her expression mixed between in the verge of crying and exploding out of anger. This is not what he wanted, the last thing he want was to hurt her but in order to figure out what is it that was bothering him and affecting him he has to say those words. Usually he doesn't care what others felt but to see Nagi in pain was every bit as painful as seeing Opacho in pain. Then it happened.

_Slaaap!_

"I can't believe you said all those things." She quietly said.

Hao laughed at what she said while rubbing his cheek with his hand. He looked beyond the lake, it was getting dark now. The shades of blues and oranges didn't seem to mesh well with the sun. It looks forlorn and dim, an end of a day. In his whole life this was the worst sunset he'd seen.

"And to think I was starting to like you!" She confessed, Hao froze on that last one. "I enjoyed spending time with you and I though you were different from all the others. Every girl I met gets intimidated by me and hated me for being to noticeable, every guy I get to know seemed like they only wanted my looks or my body." She yelled at him as she steps closer. He stared at her and her angry face, GOD, she looked beautiful even when she's angry.

"I thought you were different from them, I thought you and I were the same. I thought you and I are friends. . . or something more than . . . friends." She whispered that last one to him.

Friends? He could never think of that word. He had NO friends. He never trusted anyone in his whole life and past lives to consider anyone as a friend. Friends doesn't matter to him. But somehow right now, he ached to be her friend or something more than friend. He could feel it in her that she ached for him as well.

But no. He's the shaman King. He didn't need friends.

"I don't need friends" He scoffed and that brought back her anger.

"Clearly!" She exploded.

"So here's your answer Hao Asakura!" She pushed him as she spoke.. "I'm no shaman, whatever that is!" Another push. "I was not hired to spy or trick anybody!" Another push. "And I was not trying to Seduce you! Those feelings that you're feeling are probably because you're starting to like me too!" A final shove and she walked away. Leaving him frozen.

But before she disappeared she Stop to give him one last glare over her shoulders. "And if you can't deal with that, then you really are weak." He can't possibly miss the gleam in her eye when she said that.

Damn. In just a few minutes of argument his world shifted into something different all together. He couldn't believe what took over him when he attacked her and accused her. He wasn't in control of his body again and today it only cause pain for both of them. He unconsciously rubbed his cheek again as he watch her body disappeared in the forest. The urge to follow her was strong, so is the urge to touch her skin.

_And to think I was starting to like you! _

That was it. That was the problem all along.

**Oh my God! I'm very sorry it took so so so long. I forgotten all about it. Please don't kill me… v(-_-)v**

**CLICK**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	6. The confession

_**My reference is the manga, not the Anime... so yeah. enjoy!**_

**Her Existence**

**CHAPTER 6**

_Eight days of No Nagi._

He should've known it will be difficult. But he really had no Idea it's THIS hard to stay away from her. He's beyond trying to convince himself that she isn't important, because she is. Two days after their last fight Hao had already decided to Talk to her again. The truth, he couldn't stand not seeing her and he didn't like the fact that he feels anxiety. What if something should happen to her? That's why he waited near the lake almost everyday, but she never came. He got tried of waiting so he went to come and see her.

_He saw her _

But his pride couldn't handle the idea of being the first between the two of them to talk. So he just watched her from a far. Every other night Hao would fly over her house to see what she was doing. If she was sleeping, he would sit on her window and watch her sleep. He felt better that he was able to see her and be with her. But Hao still crave her company. He wanted her to wake up and talk, even if she would only prattle about unimportant things… it wouldn't matter, just as long as he could hear her. While staring at her, he wondered if she craved his company as well? If she even though about him for the last few days, or was she really that angry?

Nagi was lying on her stomach, wearing a light white chemise with straps that was tied like a ribbon on her shoulders and a shorts cut to her mid thigh made with the same material. Her hair was cascading from her head to her shoulders and all the way to her lower back. With its different lengths it would seem like shadows from the trees outside, only darker… much much darker. Some of the shorter ones covered her eyes, Hao wanted to come closer and move them. But he couldn't risk waking her up, she looked so peaceful.

He eyed her carefully from her head to her toes. Her back rose and fell as she breath evenly in her sleep. Of course the bare skin made it harder to look away. His eyes moved towards her face, her hand clutch beside it. And at that moment, Hao realized how much He really wanted this human girl. He wanted her so much.

_But whatever for? _He thought. No one else in the planet could give him Delight and satisfaction, no one else besides Nagi. She was now becoming a major source of his happiness. He liked feeling a little giddy inside every time she's around, even if he denies it, He's very fond of her.

He wanted her, that's for sure. And as he looked at her now the 'wanting' becomes more and more stronger. He knew he had to have her and for that to happen he'd have to do one thing first. He tore his gaze from her sleeping form and stared at the moon.

* * *

><p><em>Three nights ago….<em>

"_Hao! You're here again?" Yoh yelled while sitting crossed leg on the floor with manta. Anna turned slightly at the calm posture of Hao asakura at the Door. "And that Jersey…" Yoh made a face regarding at the orange jersey that the great shaman was wearing. _

_They had just finished a bath together. Of course everyone was threatened by Hao's appearance at first but after a few death threats and unkind words they somehow ended with a nice hot bath, making Yoh happy. Hao enjoyed the hot water, as did Yoh. He promised his twin that they would share a bath together. By that time he didn't thought of having his friends too but it seems there is no other way. And the truth he actually enjoyed their comedic remarks, He had to admit they are funny._

_Hao smiled at the memory._

"_It suits me right?" Yoh and manta just stared at him. "I'm here because I have nowhere to spend the night. I've lost my sleeping place so I'm staying here for tonight." He simply said._

"_Moron" Anna whispered then Hao chuckled at how she easily tries to piss everyone, it's adorable when a girl fights back. That made him think of Nagi and how he would like it better that they verbally fight than not speak to each other._

"_I'm strong Anna. I have the confidence that no one can hurt me even when I'm asleep." Hao mused. _

"_That's an adorable confidence." Ren said, sarcasm run deep in his voice. _

"_REN!" Yoh yelled clearly shocked. Hao just smirked. _

_The night went pretty normal. A little teasing and taunting here and there, serious talk about the agenda next day until finally Anna shove Ren, HoroHoro and Chocolove out of the room, so the twins were left alone. Hao was already lying on his futon staring vaguely at the ceiling._

"_Hao" Yoh said._

"_hmm..?"_

"_Can you promise me something?" He asked._

"_That depends." Hao said while closing his eyes._

"_Don't kill to many people tomorrow. Even if they are up to no good, they are Humans, they're still living creatures." Yoh told him in a serious voice. Hao knew the look Yoh has whenever he uses that kind of tone._

"_Those humans are pestering the world anyway with their machineries and bombs." Hao sounded carefree. "But sure, as a brother I'll promise you that." _

_The brothers are both lying on their futons, Hao enjoyed this spare time alone with his other half. Yoh has a cheery, relaxed aura. He was a pleasant company, even towards his enemies. They are enemies Him and Yoh so even though they would seem nice to each other, they both know where they stand. _

"_I will be the Shaman King Yoh. I am it." Hao muttered as a matter of Fact. He knew yoh was listening and was still awake._

"_Then I will try my very best to stop that." Yoh simply said. The calmness in his mind was weird… almost funny. Hao had to smile at the confidence in his statement._

"_Oh I know you will." He chuckled. "But tell me something." Intrigued, Yoh opened his eyes. "I can see you're mind, and right at this moment you want to become the Shaman King to prevent me from becoming the Shaman King." Hao asked._

"_That's right." Yoh said darkly._

"_Is that really your only reason?" Hao read Yoh's thoughts, but he wanted the boy to answer back. "Well?"_

"_Ahehe… well actually I wanted it for some time now. Ji-chan told me how everything can be controlled and have by the Shaman king so it was my dream when I was little. But as I grew, things got more complicated. I begun to under stand that I don't just want to be the Shaman King, I needed to be in order to bring happiness and peace to this world." He paused. "And I also doomed myself by promising it to someone. . . . so don't worry, you're not the only reason." Yoh chuckled, and Hao as well understanding what he meant._

"_I know." Hao smirked, he knew Anna was the reason. The girl demanded a good life, and so being her Husband to be Yoh would deliver that. It's quite amusing. "You're wishing you could read my mind too." Hao said aloud._

"_Well you always see and read mine. At least just give me a glimpse of something your thinking about." Yoh complained in a stubborn voice. "What's bothering you lately?"_

"_What do you mean?" Hao knew what he meant, and he would very much like avoid the topic._

"_You have that look in you're eyes lately… and I can feel earlier in the bath that you want to get your mind of things."_

"_You're observant Yoh." Hao complimented. The sky outside was pitch dark And as he looked at the moon he can picture Nagi sleeping on her bed, safe and sound. Instead of answering Yoh's question he asked one himself._

"_Yoh you like Anna, right?" Hao asked. Yoh surprised at the turn of the conversation swiftly looked at Hao._

"_Like?... I Love her." Now it's Hao's turn to stare at Yoh._

"_How do you even know that?" Hao demanded, he sounded harsh but Yoh didn't notice._

"_I loved her since the first day that I saw her. Whether my grandparents knew who exactly is right for me or if it was just simply fate, I don't know. I just do." The way he said it was stern and calm, truth rang in his words._

"_Hmm… What if you had a fight? And she decided not to speak to you again?" Hao closed his eyes not seeing the glint of curiosity in Yoh's eyes._

"_Well with Anna it's a little different, whenever we fight about something She doesn't give me the silent treatment. No, she uses Physical strength." Yoh simply concluded. Seeing no respond from Hao, Yoh continued: "She always does. Plus I liked it that way because I can handle it. If she would avoid me and deny me conversations with her, that would be harder, Because I couldn't handle that. I would rather have Anna fight me than to not speak to me."_

_Hao exhaled loudly. Well that's it. He knew what he had to do. He just doesn't know HOW to do it though. He had to somehow make Nagi happy and cheerful again, and for that to happen…. He would have to apologize for his behavior and for those things he said the last time._

"_Why? Is Anna the one bothering you?" Yoh Asked. Hao remained silent. _

"_No, it's not Anna so quit being jealous." Hao muttered then Yoh just laughed._

"_Okay, but you still didn't answer my question from before, What are you thinking about right now?" Wow he's persistent._

"_I miss seeing the color cobalt blue." _

"_Huh?" Hao smiled at his brother's reaction._

_"Go to sleep Yoh."  
><em>

_End of flashback . . . . ._

* * *

><p>And now Hao was sitting on Nagi's window contemplating on how he should apologize. He has never done this before. <em>What do I say? <em>He thought when he sees her he would know what to say but now he still has no Idea what to do. Three hours has passed and he just stared and listened to her breathing. After all, she looked magnificent under the moonlight wearing that thin chemise that fitted her snugly.

_You have to do it sometime_. It's passed one in the morning already and he didn't want day light to appear without him doing any progress.

"Hmmm…" he heard Nagi purred as she turns to her side in her sleep, giving him a full view of her face. Hao took a step forward … slowly…. but making an effort to close in the distance. He walked bit by bit until he reaches the side of the bed, then he kneeled in front of Nagi to get a closer look at her.

God, how long has this desires been tormenting him? Now that she's inches away the strong urge to touch her skin was resurfacing. He gradually lifts his fingers to stroke her cheek… her eyebrows quiver and he noticed that. But he knew he wouldn't be able to stop now. His hand stroke her neck down to her shoulder and slowly her eyes started to open as she awakens from her sleep. His hand stopped, but his thumb caressed her in a soothing manner.

"Hao?" He had never been happy hearing his name in his entire life. Her eyes focused on him and as it captured him he once again saw the exotic cobalt blue color that he told Yoh he was missing. He smiled, he couldn't help it.

". . Hey. . ." he whispered.

"Ummhh… it's the middle of the night. Go to bed Hao." She said in a sleepy voice as she half hit, half clutch Hao's poncho and pulled herself closer to him with her eyes closed.

He chuckled at her words. They haven't talked in almost two week and she wanted him to go to bed? Incredible. Hao moved his lips on her ear to whisper 'Are you still angry with me?'

"Ummhmm" She nodded with her eyes closed. It sounded so girly the way she said it, small and fragile. But it did do the trick.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. Nagi opened his eyes again and stared at the long haired boy.

"You're apologizing?" She asked, stunned. Hao kept his smile as he touched her cheek and stared at her eyes. He stood up and walked towards the window, the moon was shining brightly seeming to absorb his mood.

"I'm sorry I said those hurtful words. None of them were true… I only said them to hurt you. But when you left me that day I realized I didn't want you to cry or be sad or feel pained. I didn't know why at first why your welfare is so important to me. But now I do." He took a deep breath and smiled before turning around.

"I adore you." He confessed. "And this passed few days…. I missed you. That was simply it." Hao smirked towards her. "It still puzzles me why the heck it took me a long time to figure that out. But now that I have, I regretted the things I have done. So I'm sorry."

Nagi placed her feet on the ground and stood up. Hao stared at her, his eyes moved up and down her body twice before he locked his gaze on her eyes. He awaited her reaction. She felt a little nervous and jumpy after all what he said. He just told her how he feels, imagine that?

Hao could not believe that a Beauty like her truly exist. Now that she's standing before him, her hair a bit wild from sleep, her eyes gleaming against the darkness of the room and her lips slightly parted. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her as much as he couldn't keep his eyes off the stars. And as he looks on to her now, a smile slowly spread on his face.

This is how the universe appears to him.

_Gorgeous_

**MORE? ^^**_  
><em>

**_CLICK_**

**_I_**

**_I_**

**_I_**

**_I_**

_**V**  
><em>


	7. The Complex Truth

**~Her Existence~**

**Chapter 7**

"It still puzzles me why the heck it took me a long time to figure that out. But now that I have, I regretted the things I have done. So I'm sorry." he said.

Nagi could feel her heart hammering through her chest, or is it just her ears? She couldn't say, she couldn't believe he's here! In her bedroom, at past midnight, just to see her and clear things up. Knowing him and his huge ego, Nagi understood how this is for him. Hao Asakura just doesn't do these kinds of stuff, nothing close to stooping low such as apologizing or doing a favor. She knew that. She had known this guy for quite some time now, she had grown to like him and his roguish charm, got use to him and all of his teasing, she even enjoys the fact that he likes it when she gets teased. Hao had become a major thing on her 'everyday routine'. And when they didn't speak for a week, she realized how hard it is when you got used to seeing someone every day and then somehow he disappears. She realized his importance. And she was praying that somehow he would realize her importance too.

And apparently, he did.

Not only did he took full responsibility for his actions but he also told her how he feels. And the weird thing is. . . . he looked happy when he admitted it to her. It's like he had solve a long, great mystery. He came to her and that's what made her happy the most, because in that instant. . she knew she meant something to him.

"You mean more to me than you think." Hao muttered as if he read her mind. Which he did. Nagi didn't speak, she walked towards him until he was inches away and cupped his cheek.

"Thank you for coming." She said in a soft tone. Hao's lips curved up into one of her favorite smiles then he turned both of their bodies facing the window so he could see her under the moonlight.

"You're not angry anymore." He asked sounding hopeful. Nagi was staring at him, almost in a dreamy state. He placed his hand over hers.

"I should be." She murmured with a slight smile. She missed all the teasing and she wants, actually demands it at the moment.

"But you're not." He persuaded, still with that coy smile.

"But I should be." She seriously said. Hao's eyebrow arched at her statement.

"Why?" She turned to look out the window, the forest was pitch black, the sky was a dark shade of violet and blue. The only light radiating was from the moon.

"What took you so long? It's weird not having you around." She mumbled in a complaining voice. "I didn't like it." She finished. She felt him move closer, her heart beating faster and beat louder in her ears where she felt his lips was.

"Ah… so are you telling me you missed me?" He playfully asked.

_Yes._ "No." She turned to give him a glare. It didn't work she still looked adorable. Hao was enjoying the fact that she's acting stubborn again. She screamed in her mind 'yes' but then said 'No'. How funny. "I'm telling you, you could have apologized that day." She stated. " I already forgave you that night, I knew that you weren't yourself that afternoon and everyone gets an off day. I was just waiting for you to say I'm sorry." She stared at him awaiting his reaction

"So in simple words. . . . you missed me?" He said in a serious voice and smoldering eyes. Nagi rolled her eyes and muttered 'impossible'. Hao grabbed her hand and brought her palm on his lips. She watch him kissed her hand while gazing at her.

"How about this . . ." He started before kissing her fingers. ". . it's already past one in the morning. . " Another kiss on her wrist. ". . . all the hours before the sun comes up, I'm yours." He finished. Nagi's eyes narrowed at that last statement.

"What does that mean?"

"It means you get to have me tonight until the sun rises." He told her. "You have five more hours, what do you wanna do?" she couldn't miss the smirk on that last one. He slowly pulled her towards him, his hand placed perfectly on the curve of her waist. He waited for an answer, smiling all the while.

"I. . . . want to go . . to the lake." She mumbled.

Hao took one good look at her then suddenly scooped her in his arms. Nagi didn't have a time to protest when he bend his knees on the window sill and jumped. And before she knew it, they were already on the ground and Hao was already walking towards the forest.

* * *

><p>The lake was still and silent, the moonlight bouncing on the water making it look gray against the dark shadows of the trees and the sky being a shade lighter than the forest. Nagi walked slowly, making sure there are no slant rocks or anything pointy on the soil. Hao offered to carry her all the way to their usual sitting place but Nagi refused to look so delicate and Hao did say she can have her way until the sun comes out so he obliged.<p>

"So you mean, I can say what I want to you, ask what I want from you or tell you to do something?" Nagi clarified as she and Hao walked on the shore line of the lake.

"Anything you want." He smiled.

"Until the sun rises?" She made sure.

"I'm all yours." He said. She liked this idea of his. Now she can ask him anything and he will tell her the answer, something that he would never do before. She beamed at him and there's that look again. It's like he's lost in her eyes or something.

"Okay, firstly I want to ask you some things." She started. He nodded and stared at the open space. "Why are you alone?" She silently asked.

"I'm not alone, I'm with you." He simply said. Both of them liked the sound of that but Nagi isn't going to be swayed that easy.

"Why are you alone when you come and see me?" She pushed. "I mean, don't you have friends?" Hao stared at the lake, brooding it over.

"I have comrades, not friends. They trust me and they are loyal to me but it's a relationship built on power and strength, not love." He stated. "that way it's easier to end the ties when needed." He looked at her then, curious for her reaction. Nagi just noded, absorbing it all in. Hao was not sure if she's ready to know those stuff about him, but he promised that he was hers for tonight so whatever she asks, he'll give it to her.

"And as for my other question?" She persisted. Hao chuckled.

"I come to you alone because I didn't want to share you." He told her, a smile playing on his lips. "I wanted your company and I like the idea that I had you all for myself, so. . . I come alone." He shrugged. "What do you think of that?" he smiled darkly.

"You . . didn't want to . . .share?" She repeated. Hao laughed.

"Yeah, something like that. I'm a bit possessive you see." He said before leaning against the weird looking tree, their usual sitting place. Nagi liked it that he loves spending time with her, though she didn't know what to say on the 'I don't want to share you' part. "Well go on." He gestured her.

"Your family?" She wasn't sure if he's willing to share information about this, even if he said he will. She has a feeling it's a delicate subject.

"Yes?" Seeming to be very cheerful, yet Nagi remains hesitant.

"Did you leave them?"

"uhh.. I guess I did. Both my parents including my brother." He said without showing any emotions.

"Why?"

"I have a different goal in life that I want to accomplish. They didn't understand it and so they hated it. So I left and now I fend for myself." Hao watched as her eyes looked worried and sad. She's worried about him, and that counted. "But you shouldn't fret, I'm doing pretty good." He smiled at her, that didn't eased her worries though.

"Does that make you sad?" she asked.

"Perhaps." He said while eyeing her carefully. "What do you think?"

"I think it does." She honestly told him. He's stare turned sensual.

"Will you comfort me then?" He said in a husky voice making her blush. A gush of wind came and Nagi was suddenly aware that she was outside wearing nothing but this thin white chemise, also its straps are tied in a ribbon that can be easily undone. And when she thought about it Hao stared at her shoulder as if she said her thoughts out load. Her pulse started to quicken again.

"Don't do that." She warned. "You're distracting me."

"Whatever you say." He said with a grin.

She continued with her questions and Hao tried to answer them in a way that she would not freak out and in a way she can understand. But some of her questions are so spot on that it was hard to stir clear from the truth. He just simply had to tell her. And she took it all in like a good girl. There were times when she would look at him in an admiring way and he would say flirtatious words towards her. She would always blush and glare at him for making her blush. Then she would ask another question to change the topic.

He liked how Nagi look under the moonlight wearing that night clothes of her. He offered his poncho to her but she refused. In her head, she's hesitant to come close to him because she may ask him to do something she would not like to do. . . yet. Hao could not believe that Nagi wanted him as much as he wanted her. He ached for her touch as well, but for now he's under her command. He won't do anything she wouldn't like. So he behaved himself, no matter how hard it is.

"How did you jumped from my second floor window with me on your arms yet landing safely on the ground?" Hao just stared at her, he didn't know how to explain that one.

"Ooh, that's a hard one. " The sky was almost light gray, the lake staring to regain its color. The two of them sat facing each other, Hao's poncho covering Nagi's feet leaving Hao shirtless for the moment. It took him a lot of persuading before she allowed him to cover her legs. It was almost dawn and the fog was cool, he didn't want her to get sick or anything. But the girl refused to cover up her shoulders, if he's facing the cold, so is she. "I guess I'm just trained to do that stuff." He tried to cover.

"Then what are you?" She finally asked. The one question he's been waiting for and was dreading to hear. "C'mon, I can take it. I knew from the beginning that you're not an ordinary guy." She smiled. " So what is it? Are you a son of a mafia guy or something?" She suspected.

"Are you sure you want to know?" he challenged. She nodded. "I wonder what you'll think of me after I tell you." He mused.

"Don't worry I'll still like you even if you're a swindler" She teased. Hao gave her a dark look that tensed the moment and make her worried a bit.

"I'm not Human." He said. Nagi felt numb all over. That's wasn't a good answer, in fact that was a scary answer, she couldn't speak. "Remember when I asked you if you could see spirits?" he said while standing up. _Oh God, don't tell me you're a ghost. _ Nagi watch him walked towards the lake, away from her.

"I asked you that because I can see spirits." He stated. She didn't like this feeling. "You said at the time you can't see them naturally." He turned to give her a dark look over his shoulder, then he sneered. "Well, can you see them now?"

Nagi froze in place as she stared at the gigantic red giant standing before her. It was a. . . what is it? It's not an animal of some sort, it's not a robot too. It's big, red and Hot. Very hot. Then it came on her, the huge giant was made of. . . flames. She looked at the towering creature from its feet to its head, it must have been 20 feet high.

"hao" she mouthed while staring at the huge creature. Hao stood between the two. He eyed Nagi's reaction carefully. This moment will decide what it will be for them. He had to make sure she understands this.

"This is the spirit of fire. He is my spirit." He said out loud. "I can see and control him or any other spirit I want because I'm a Shaman." Hao raised his hands and Nagi stared wide-eye at the fire in it. He looked at her then. " I possess power that surpassed the human realm. "

"This is what I am Nagi. What do you think?" he asked coldly. In her mind there was nothing coherent to read. She hasn't said one word, the silence was starting to irritated Hao. Nagi slowly took control of herself when she saw sadness and anger in He's eyes.

"I think. . "She started. Hao stopped breathing. " it's all too much." She said in a low voice. Anger flash in Hao's eyes, seeing it as a rejection. He wasn't aware that some of his hairs are rising, this only happens when he's dangerously mad during a fight. But the emotions stirring inside him are making him agitated and thus the hair. And the big question in his head: _what will I do if she runs away from me?_

Nagi, seeing his expression, stood up and walked towards him. She stopped in front of him, staring at his angry expression. Then she stood on her toes and reached for him. Hao blinked when Nagi hugged her, her slender arms around his neck and her chin resting on his shoulder. He could feel the anger blowing away as the fire in his eyes dimmed. His hair slowly fell back on its place and his hands were cool again.

"But I can handle it." She whispered.

"Hmph… You're playing with me aren't you?" He said in a rough tone but placed his arms around her body nonetheless. He breathed her scent and tasted it. This human girl mattered to him in a level he could not understand.

_Don't be angry. Don't be sad. _ He heard her think in a soothing manner as she patted his back.

"You're not scared?" He asked with his eyes closed.

"Of you getting angry? Yes. Of you being a Shaman? No." She chirped before letting go of him. She stood before him and gave him a smile. Hao stared at her as if he's seeing the sun for the first time. He noticed that the ribbon on her left shoulder fell loose. He then brushed her skin with his fingers as he took hold of the straps.

"You only have about three minutes left." He said while tying her ribbon. The sun was rising and he would have to take her home now. "If you want anymore request better say it now."

"kiss me." She said softly.

Hao stared at Nagi. She had that sultry look in her eyes, and she was looking at him. She wanted him, and he wanted her. And now she asked him to kiss her. So much for restraining himself, it was killing him anyway. He made no hesitations, he grabbed the back of her neck and crush his lips on hers.

Nagi didn't think twice saying those two words, when Hao tied her straps and the felt his skin touching hers, it was extraordinary. Without a second thought, she blurted out 'kiss me', and he did. He was not gentle, she could feel the longing and how much he had waited for this. What's surprising though is that she wasn't gentle too, she was wanting this for quite some time now. His touch, his lips and the taste. . . .

Their lips moved together with grace and passion. Hao had his hand on her lower back and the other on her neck so she can fully receive every stroke, every movement of his lips. Nagi clutch a handful of his hair as she received and gave back. With a gentle tug on her lips Hao ended the kiss to let her breathe, their eyes met and Nagi giggled.

"You taste good weird one." He commented with a coy smile as he touched his forehead on hers.

"So do you." She laughed when Hao scooped her up again in his arms and started walking back towards where they came from. Nagi snaked her arms around his neck and looked over his shoulder to the Spirit of fire.

"Bye." She whispered. The spirit slowly disappeared when the both of them entered the forest.

**I really need you're reaction on this one. Negative or positive it doesn't matter because it'll both help me. **

**thank you for . . . you know, reading. **

**kate =]**

**CLICK**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	8. The Dark

**~Her Existence~**

**CHAPTER 8**

It was almost five in the afternoon and Nagi had a feeling that Hao was waiting for her at the lake. Last night was one of the greatest nights, if not the greatest night of her life. She had found out so many things about him that night, things that she could never imagine him doing or being. He was a shaman, a human being with great spiritual powers – or so what she found out after researching it this morning. She had seen his spirit, the Spirit of Fire. Truly, it was big and menacing. Even someone as gleeful like Nagi still felt fear after seeing the spirit. She believed that yes, that creature could cause harm to any town or country with its huge body and towering flames. But she also thought that it's a spirit, a spirit of nature. Surely it would not harm nature nor man, unless if its owner said so. So Nagi over came the fear and she was happy about that. She was happy that she was not afraid, he did not want her to be afraid and she was not afraid! To tell the truth, she was actually thankful for him for finally opening up and telling the truth.

But what made last night the best was because he kissed her, and she kissed him back. The way she felt his arms around her, the smell of mint as she inhaled his scent, the slight crunch of his hair as she grope them and the sensation his lips was giving her. That memory will last a life time. After Hao run back towards her house, he once again jumped to her window to set her feet down in her room. He gave one caress on her cheek before jumping back down. Nagi watch him smile before disappearing into the forest. Nagi plopped down on her bed with a huge grin on her face and she spent the rest of the morning reliving the entire evening.

Now she could not wait to see him again, she ran towards the forest after she finished her chores. Hoping she would not trip on anything or tumble over anything, she ran like a child about to go to an amusement park. When she saw the clearing of the lake she ran faster, wanting to come out of the shadow of the trees and into the sun. By the time she was at the clearing she was gasping for air, but it did not matter. She was also sweating, but it didn't matter. Breathing hard, she gave a tired–happy smile to the world, because she found who she was looking for.

_Hao_

As usual, he was lying on the ground, eyes closed, with his hands behind his head leaving his poncho open and also to serve as a blanket underneath him against the ground. His chest, lean but muscular, was clearly in sight giving way to his toned stomach and waist. He was wearing his usual faded blue jean and star belt. Nagi slowly walked towards him and sat in front of his feet. He was still lying there, pretending not to notice her – she thought. So Nagi just stared at him, watching him breath.

"Why so tired?" he asked after a few minutes of silence. He probably heard her catching her breath, she was a bit loud.

"I ran." She announced with a smile, she sounded breathless. With that Hao finally opened his eyes, searching for hers right away. The smile she was giving him said all she felt. He didn't need his mind skills to know she was so happy to see him. Her eyes sparkled in that strange blue colour he had always admired. Her hair was in complete disarray and she was breathing heavy because of her run and yet. . . in his eyes, she was still the most beautiful thing ever.

Seeing her smiling at him, his lips started to curve up until he too was grinning. And the both of them started chuckling at the sheer stupidity that they were both so eager to see one another.

Hao sat forward setting his hand against the ground, giving Nagi a full view of his upper torso. Now that they are facing each other it was hard for Nagi not to blush at the memory of their kiss, little did she know that Hao was also thinking about the same thing and was reading her thoughts. Last night Hao decided which ability to tell her, that he was a shaman or that he was a mind reader. He did not want to freak her out so he chose the less abnormal one. . . the one he thinks is less abnormal.

"So. . . what did you do this morning?" Nagi asked curiously. She held her hair in a braid today, a messy braid because of the falling layers. He liked it.

"You really wanna know?" he challenged, but it was said with a smile. His mood was seemingly bright after all he did this morning.

"Sure. Why not?" She shrugged. Hao crossed his legs and place his chin in his hand while eyeing her carefully. She already knew about him being a shaman and all so why not tell the truth?

"Actually, I destroyed dozens of battle ships that was about to land on the western banks at the other side of that mountain." He used his head to show which mountain. "Then I let my brother and his friends finish the others off." He stated.

"Really?" Hao nodded at her question. "Oh, well I'm no shaman so I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing to do but, I'm sure you know what you were doing." Hao laughed.

"What a diplomatic answer." He said with a chuckle. "Don't worry it's all taken care of."

"Were they bad guys?" Nagi asked.

"They're humans." He stated. "Of course they're bad people. But if you were wondering if they are worse? Then yes. Some are terrorist, they claim." He told her.

"Do you not like humans?" Nagi tilted her head out of curiosity. Hao looked her in the eye searching for any reason for her not to hear his answer.

"Naturally." He told her while looking at the ground.

"I'm human." She chirped. "You like me, right?" her question was heartfelt. It had too many meanings. Her feeling towards this topic was light, because she didn't know all the things Hao had been through with humans. She had no idea the pain and suffering they unleashed on the world and on him. Yet when she put it that way, how could he say no? He hated humans, yet she is a human being. It's twisted! But for her other question, it's a completely different topic. The way he feels about her cannot be put to words but in plain tongue, yes, he does like her. Again, it's twisted!

"Do I have a choice?" he playfully teased as he pinched her cheek. Nagi groaned in protest and rubbed her cheek with a scowl on her pretty face. Hao just grinned. No, he would not burden her with this haunted past of his. It's better to see her in all smiles that to see her sad about something. The fire shaman has no idea of what he was doing. He didn't know that he was already protecting someone.

"Hey, wanna lie down and do nothing?" Nagi offered.

"Already done that."

"Yeah, but I'll join you this time." Hao watched as Nagi crawled to his side and lay down on the grass beside him. Hao followed a minute after the two of them watched the sky dance with colours as the sun begins to set. No words was spoken. Nagi felt completely comfortable lying there under the sky hearing nothing but the birds, the wind and hao's breathing. Hao on the other hand was hearing a never ending stream of words from the girl beside her. She was thinking it of course and somehow it hummed him into a dreamy like state. She was describing the colors in the sky in her head, and he wanted to listen. Times like this, when she's not focusing on something, is one of the few times he can actually hear her think clearly. Most of the time her thoughts were floopy and scattered.

"Hao?" He opened his eyes to stare at the side of her face, she was still looking up to the clouds.

"hmm?" he murmured.

"Is there something you're afraid of in this world?" She asked.

"Nothing. Why?"

"Nothing." She said nonchalantly. "I used to be afraid of big dogs."

"Dogs?" he questioned.

"A woman was killed eight years ago in these woods, she was mauled by wolves. I knew her when I was young. Her death gave me my scariest thing in the world. If I was attacked by a wolf, like her." She said without looking at him. Hao knew what she was talking about and who she was talking about.

"But I overcame that fear when I stumble on a pup last year, a baby wolf. He was injured and badly needed some medicine. I didn't know why, but when he looked at me with those gray eyes. I didn't felt fear, just affection." She said with a smile. "And from that day on, I knew I couldn't blame those animals anymore about the woman's death."

"I'm sure your mother would want you to feel that way." Hao told her and Nagi stared at him in wonder.

"How do you know?" Why asked, mystified.

"You're too easy to read." He simply said. Nagi sighed at how incredibly nice this all was. Being with him is like waking up on a Sunday morning with the bed all cool and comfy. The only thing missing were some tunes. Hao suddenly chuckled.

"Do you like music?" he asked.

"Do you like breathing?" She answered. They both looked at each other and stiffed a laugh. It was dark now but the moonlight was enough to give the right lighting for them. Hao stood up to walk over to the lake.

"I'm heading off tomorrow." He finally said. He was waiting for the right time to tell her, but time's running out.

"You're leaving?" She asked in a surprised tone. Hao turned to give her a smile. Nagi tried to stand gracefully but was unsuccessful. It may have been because of this news he just told her. "Were are you going?" She asked in a weak voice.

"To an island. . . . under the sea." He told her looking straight into her eyes. She sighed and smiled slightly.

"Will you come back?" She asked, sounding a little demanding. Hao already thought it through but he just wanted to know what she thinks.

"Do you want me to come back?"

"Yes." She said a little too fast. Hao smirked.

"Why?"

"Don't you know?" She gave him a sad expression. He does know but he couldn't say it yet. Instead he pulled her arm towards him to stare into her eyes and whisper to her the final words he would like her to remember him by.

"I'll come back for you." He said while tracing her jawline. "When I'm the Shaman King, I'll come back and take you with me." He whispered before he tilt her chin and kiss her ravenously.

All she could do was surrender and hold on to him as he keenly kiss her mouth, a kiss that was meant to curl her toes. And it did just that and more. Just when the kiss was getting stronger he broke away and walked passed her. She was left there panting and flushed. When she turned around he was already gone.

"I'll be here." She whispered under the moonlight.

It took all of Hao's concentration to break that kiss. He knew he had to stop or else he might actually take her right now. But he couldn't do that just yet, not when everything is over with the shaman fight. But God, she tastes so delicious, it was a sin.

Hao continue walking towards the south clearing, that's when he noticed a brand new presence. An X-law member, wrong the X-law member, the great annoying Marco himself. He stood on the other side of the clearing with his eye glasses gleaming in the dark.

"What? planning to take me on on your own?" He asked.

"No, for my mistress now has other plans for you and your devilry" He said while adjusting his eye glasses. "But I'm here to specifically warn you to stay away from that human girl."

Hao frowned at that. He didn't like that Marco had discovered Nagi. He secretly enjoyed the fact that no one knew her, that she was his only. _There's no other way, I have to kill him now._

"What, you're trying to protect her from me?" Hao smirked.

"What is your objective Hao? She's just an innocent girl, what do you intend to do with her?" Marco's face was filled with rage. The thoughts passing through his head were nowhere near holy. He thinks that Nagi is not different from his mistress, and what Hao was doing to her wouldn't be any different to what he could do to Lady Jeane. And that is what infuriates Marco.

_Pathetic. _Hao thought._ Nagi is nothing like your lady Jeane._

"You have a pretty dirty mind for a Priest." Hao scoffed. And to that the enrage Marco directly pointed his gun at him.

"SHUT UP YOU! The likes of you should have never been born to this world!" He shouted before pulling the trigger. "Micheal!" Hao smiled darkly happily accepting the invitation.

"Spirit of Fire." He muttered and the red spirit appeared right before the angel could touch him. It clutched the angel in its hand as Hao watched Marco's armour breaking with every crunch his angel receives.

"Your actions are futile Marco." Hao told him. "You know my powers are far more greater than yours and yet you foolishly attack me." Another crunch was heard and Marco was on his knees.

"Leave the girl alone you devil!" Marco screamed out of pain.

"NO. You don't get to worry about her." He said darkly. "This is going to be your end." He told the blonde man, he was going to kill him until. . .

A gun shot was heard.

Eyes wide, Hao snapped his head towards the north-east side of the forest where the sound came from. His hair was slowly standing, a grotesque feeling settling in his gut.

**THE STORY IS COMING TO AN END. BEAR WITH ME AS THE LAST FEW CHAPTERS ARE BEING MADE. YOUR REVIEWS HAD BEEN VERY HELPFUL! GREAT THANKS FOR THAT. ONE PARTICULAR REVIEW GAVE ME THE CONFIDENCE TO CONTINUE WITH MY ORIGINAL PLOT, SO I'M STICKING WITH IT. HEHE.. **

**THANKS FOR READING! **

**KATE =] **

**CLICK**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	9. The Heat

**~Her Existence~**

**CHAPTER 9**

Heart throbbing and knees buckling, Nagi stood there motionless under the pale moonlight. She didn't notice how long she was standing there after Hao disappeared, but when she did . . she only sighed. He's going away he said, He'll come back for her he said. Somehow his words kept repeating itself inside her head. And the more she tried to accept the fact, the more she hated it. Firstly, she did not want him to go yet, not after everything that's happened recently. There was still some things she hadn't done, some things she hadn't said yet that she wanted to, at least before he goes. She wanted to get the chance to kiss him again and be the one to initiate it this time, she wanted to hug him from behind and see his reaction and she wanted to be able to tell him how she truly feels for him. She would have done all those things if she knew he was leaving. But of course he didn't bring it up until the last minute, and with only a short goodbye she really couldn't do anything anymore.

Nagi's eyes flickered toward the spot where five minutes ago, Hao was standing. She absentmindedly touched her bottom lip as she closed her eyes. She would trust his words, they will see each other again. Holding on to that, she slowly peeled her gaze from that spot and head back home. The forest seemed darker this evening, somehow absorbing the mood that she too was feeling.

She walked under the pale moonlight, her sight adjusting to the shadows of the forest and was able to see the path towards home. But as she passed the intersection at the heart of the forest, she heard a sound. It was coming from the east part of the forest near her plantation. Even though she much rather go home and lie in her bed awaiting a sleepless night, she forced herself to step towards the plants to find out what and where that noise came from. Her shoulders were slumped and her eyes were heavy, all her thought were still bent on Hao. Sadness was clear in her features, but it was soon replaced into horror as she saw the scenario before her.

Her eyes scanned the place. The small clearing on where her plants reside was half destroyed. Nagi gasped and bit her lip as she stare at the limp plants on the ground. She slowly walked to the closest one, and slightly touched it. Many were still standing but it was obvious that the safe ones are less in number than the ones that was destroyed. Nagi whimpered as she thought about all the time and effort she gave in all this and yet now more than half of it were ruined. She heard a sound of engine and machinery nearby and her eyes darted at that direction. She slowly stood up and started marching towards the noise she heard until she saw a flicker of light up ahead. Her paced slowed as she got closer to the culprits and her eyes bugged wide as she saw seven grown man, four of them holding chain saws.

Her knees started to buckle. The first thing she thought was to run, but she couldn't move from her place because they might notice her. Fear clouded her mind and all reasoning seemed to leave her. _Calm down! _She mentally screamed. Nagi let go of the breath she didn't know she was holding and slowly came back to her senses. She thought of the many reasons why these men are here tonight.

"Are we really going to do this?" The man on the Far East asked. He was holding a huge axe on his left hand and a lamp on the other. He was a thin yet tall fellow with harsh, angular features. "What if we get caught?" he asked.

"We won't." Nagi sucked her breath as the man nearest to her spoke in a deep, grave voice. He wore a dark blue heavy coat and black boots. The man reached out his hand to flick his cigarette to the ground. "We've been doing this for months, and no one's even noticed. Why worry? No one even comes here." He's words seem to calm the others, from what Nagi has seen, it seem like the Man with the deep voice was their leader.

"That's because this is a reserved area." The Long haired man said, he seemed younger than the rest.

"Exactly. It means, no one expects us to cut trees here." Their leader replied with a chilled voice.

"But –" The long haired man tried to argue.

"Do you want in or not?" The man with the Deep voice yelled. The long-haired man nodded weakly. "Then quit your yapping and start Logging 'em!"

She watched as they started their chain saws and did their first tree. Nagi wanted to scream, She hated what they're doing. _How dare they!? _She was getting mad, and she was glad, because right now her anger was the only one that fuels her courage and confidence. She came out of her hiding spot to walk right up to the Man with the deep voice and give him a piece of her mind. But as she took her third step, they noticed her presence and stopped their actions. The man with the deep voice slowly turned to face her, and as he did the light coming from the lamp slowly lit his face and to her dismay, it was someone she knew.

"You?!" All her courage and confidence fell and fear and betrayal sunk in. It was one of their town council, McGerald . . . something. She couldn't remember the name but she has seen him hundreds of times around town celebrations, issues and elections. She couldn't believe it, the one who lead this group of loggers was one who they trusted the most? How corrupt is he for him to allow this?

"Hmm… aren't you a little lost kid?" Said the big fellow next to McGerald. She felt weak and alone and she hated it. She just stared wide eyed to the men in front of her. She couldn't speak. "Ah… so you want me to take care of you, huh?" The big fellow taunted but McGerald halted him. He took a few step towards Nagi and analysed her. She returned his stare with anger and fear in her eyes.

"I know you." He announced. "You're that granddaughter of Old lady Len Len who lives at the end of town, near the lake." He concluded with that deep voice of his and a blank expression.

"OH NO! so you know her! And now. . . now she knows you! We are dead. We are soo dead!" The paranoid, thin, tall man exasperatedly said. "We're gonna get caught, she's gonna tell on us!" he screamed while pointing his axe on Nagi with huge, wide eyes.

"Shut up Jansen!" the big fellow yelled.

"You. . . . allow this?" She demanded in a weak voice after a few seconds of silence.

"Go home kid. You have no business here." He stated before turning around and ordering the men to continue what they were doing. Anger flamed within her one more.

"And you have no right in doing this!" Nagi exclaimed.

"You can't just let her go!" The thin man dramatically said. "She knows too much!"

"This is not right! This area is reserved! You can't log here, it's illegal." Nagi told them yet none paid too much attention to her.

"We know that kid, why do you think we do it secretly in the first place?" McGerald mockingly asked. "Just go home kid."

"But you're a member of the council! You of all should be stopping this, not encourage it! I planted seeds in this area because I want them to grow, not to be logged by some ruthless loggers someday!" She shouted while stomping her feet. Mcgerald turned to look at her with stern eyes.

"That was you." He announced realization. Something in his stare silenced Nagi, he stepped towards her ones again. "What now then?" he challenged. She felt fear now, clearly there's no making sense to this guy. Panic came to her senses and the urge to run was getting stronger. "Are you going to tell everyone in town? Cause I guarantee you that no one will believe you."

"If I tell them you're involve, they might give it a second thought." She blurted out. All the men watched them and listened intently towards where the conversation was heading. _Why would you say that?!_

"See? She'll have us all in jail by morning!" The paranoid Jansen reacted. He panicky grabbed something from his back pocket and raised it in the air in a familiar, frightening way. Nagi took a step back at the sight of a pistol on the grip of the thin man. "I am not going back to that place. I am not!"

"Woah, Jansen. Let go of that man. " The big fellow slowly approaches him but Jansen remains panicky and with his shaky grip, Nagi thought he could pull the trigger any minute. "She's just a kid. You're not gonna shoot her are you?"

"If she tells on us, I will." Nagi begins to realize that Jansen may not be as sane as he looks. His actions are very alarming. He still hadn't lowered his gun, and Nagi couldn't move.

"Put the gun down." McGerald instructed in a stern voice. Nagi watched slowly as the thin man shakily lowered the gun, it wasn't aimed on her head anymore but she still felt that it was aimed somewhere on her lower body.

"Please." She whispered.

"I warned you to go home kid." He angrily said.

"Please, stop this." Nagi continued to plead. She wasn't sure if her plea was about the gun or still about the logging. Either way, it didn't matter. She didn't know what else to say, she couldn't think properly under the situation. And under all those feelings within her, she didn't hear the booming sound that echoed the forest at the slight pulling of a trigger.

There was only pain beneath her left breast. . . and then there was nothing.

"YOU IDIOT! You just shot someone!" Nagi heard one of them say as she look down on her lower torso to see blood flowing down her shirt.

"I'm SORRY! But she was going to tell on us!" After that reply a loud crunching sound was heard followed by a thud on the ground.

"Now you're definitely going to rot in jail!" Another booming voice said. Nagi tried to look up but she couldn't take her gaze away from her blood stain hand. She lifted her right hand to get a closer look as her sight begins to blur. _No! _ Her hearing was off as well as she can see the men behind her bloody hand, yelling and arguing and yet she hears nothing but ragged breathing.

Nagi fell on her knees, still looking at her blood stained hand. Having sound left her, sight slowly leaving her and life being sucked out of her. _I'm bleeding. . . bleeding. _

_Help, _was her last thought as she felt her body limp to the side. Nagi shut her eyes, thinking of the one good thing that she could thank the gods for giving her in this life time. She squeezed her eyes tighter as she felt the ground on her hip and expecting her head to hit it as well. But with a gentle blow of the wind, instead of the rocky soil that awaits her head, it was soft leather that caught her fall.

In a split second the only thing that her senses, or whatever is left of her senses, can comprehend was the stillness and silence of the night and with it was the cold wind that brushes her skin. She couldn't hear anything, she couldn't speak, she couldn't see . . . she could only feel.

Suddenly she felt heat.

Heat all around her, on her skin. . . on her heart. And with that she knew. He was here.

The men stopped there arguing when they saw the girl fell, but just as soon her head was about to hit the ground, a strong wind blew that made them shut their eyes and blew the flames on their lamp away. McGerald squinted in the darkness as he tried to search for the girl's body on the ground. Slowly his eyes adjusted in the darkness, and he could see the girl. . . and another.

"What is it?" One of his men asked. He could see it caressing the girl's cheek. He took a step closer and it moved. The men halted their movement as fear sunk within them.

"You . . Jackasses." A deep, young, THEATHENING voice announced in the dark before everything BURNED in a split second.

The men tried to run but there was nowhere to go, everything was on fire. Mcgerald stared at the one before him, a young boy with long spiked hair and unholy eyes that screamed hell. Those eyes, those flaming eyes. . . .

_Devils eyes. . . _ was the last words he uttered before the flames took him and his soul..

**I'M SORRY FOR MAKING YOU GUYS WAIT. YOU'RE PROBABLY ITCHING TO KNOW THE NEXT THING THAT HAPPENS, I WILL TRY TO POST IT AS SOON AS I CAN. BUT PLEASE I WOULD REALLY WANT TO HEAR WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY. . . . . **

**NAGI DYING IS KINDA SAD. . . IT'S GONNA BE A CHALLENGE TO BE ABLE TO GIVE YOU GUYS A SATISFYING ENDING. I HOPE I WOULD BE ABLE TO DELIVER IT.**

**Thank you for your patience,**

**Kate =]**

**COMMENT**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	10. The Simple Truth

**HEY YOU!**

**That's right You! I know most people skip this part but just read, okay? I just wanna say that before all of this ends, I want you guys to know that I am very honoured of you my readers. You have given me the energy and inspiration to think, write and create this story. Because Honestly, I have fallen in love with this Fanfic. So thank you.**

**Alright, this is a long one, and I cannot wait for your reactions!**

**Are u ready? Let's Go!**

* * *

><p><strong>~Her Existence~<strong>

**Chapter 10**

As soon as Hao heard the gun shot, he knew somehow that Nagi was in danger. His gut was telling him to find her at once. Hao gave one deadly stare towards the now injured Marco, a few yards away from him, before the spirit of fire threw his Angel to its owner. Without a second glance, Hao made his way towards the deep part of the forest, scanning for any human thoughts within the area. Searching for her voice. . . her familiar train of thought.

_I'm bleeding . . . _He heard her. Hao ran faster at the sound of her thoughts, anger slowly growing within him at her choice of words.

_bleeding. . . . _

Hao ran in the darkness with nothing but the moonlight to guide him. He could see now flickers of lights a few meters ahead. He could sense Nagi only a short distance from him now. And when he broke towards the small clearing, he didn't miss a thing.

Nagi, about to fall on the ground.

Eight men holding machineries and lamps across from her.

And the man on the east end, holding the gun.

_Help. . . ._

He ran for Nagi to reach out his right hand and catch her head before it hit the ground. His leathered glove pressed softly on her ear. She was bleeding, her hand was covered in fresh blood. But the wound was on her stomach. She was still warm, yet he could see her spirit feigning and slowly leaving her body. He instinctively brushed his knuckles on her pale cheeks in a silent way of saying he was there with her.

And without a sound being made, without a word being said, without him being seen. . . She knew.

Her thoughts where as weak as her senses but she still manages to think about him. She pictured his face perfectly and in every detail. In her mind, He was smiling, like the one when the two of them would joke around every afternoon at the lake. His fingers stoke her chin as he tried to reason himself on what he was about to do. He heard the men talking in the dark, their thoughts confused and afraid.

No mercy.

He softly laid Nagi to the ground and stood up. The humans where frantically squinting, trying to see in the darkness. The one in the middle who seemed to be on everyone's thoughts must be the leader. Hao fixated his eyes on him for he was sure the man can see him now.

"You Jackasses." He murderously said as the fire within him unleashed it flames. No, he will not leave anyone alive tonight. For these people didn't leave Nagi alive for him. Hao could feel his power going up to a maximum. The man in the middle kept his gaze lock on his, his eyes wide in fear, his forehead sweating and his mouth muttering soundless words.

"De-dedevil eyes." The man said.

_You got that right._

In a split second, Hao burned the man into ashes and when he said 'No mercy' he meant it. Not even his soul survived to tell the tale. The other men watched in horror as their leader disappeared into thin air. They had nowhere to go, Hao made sure of that. Slowly he begun killing the men in the area, making sure he would save the one with the gun for last.

* * *

><p>"Yoh, do you feel that?" Anna briskly asked. Yoh, who was currently brushing his teeth and getting ready for bed took a deep breath and close his eyes.<p>

"It's Hao." He confidently said.

"I could feel his furiyoku, and it's not likely for him to use that much furiyoku at a time like this." Anna stated as she walked over towards the window. Yoh peeked from the bathroom door in a childish manner with his toothbrush hanging from his mouth. "Actually, it's not likely for Hao to use this much furiyoku at all."

"Do you think something up?" Yoh asked with a blink. Anna gave him a disappointed look before climbing out the window and head towards the roof. Yoh followed after he rinsed his mouth, he climbed the same way Anna did and was surprised to see Ren was up there with her.

"Hey Ren." He cheerfully said. Anna was staring at the horizon with a serious expression. Ren was doing the same, well until Yoh distracted him.

"Unbelievable." Ren muttered while shaking his head. "Yoh, don't you feel anything? Hao is currently fighting someone, well either that or he's showing of his high furiyoku!" Tao Ren complained.

"I'm sure he has good reasons." Yoh announce with a smile.

"Really?" Ren asked seriously. "Is that a good reason for you?" Yoh turned around to where Ren was pointing and where Anna was still looking. Out in the night, in the horizon was a bright flickering orange light miles and miles from where they stood. Yoh could already tell that is was Hao's fire that was flickering. But he realized that from this distance and with that brightness, the fire must be big. Why would Hao burn down a forest? So unlikely for someone who loved nature dearly.

"To be able to feel this strong furiyoku from such a distance, truly is frightening." Anna muttered.

"He would only unleash this certain power against one thing." Yoh stated before the two of them stared at each other for a second.

"Humans." Anna muttered.

The two continue to stare at each other, communicating with their eyes. Ren tapped his foot while staring at the two, awaiting their verdict. Anna walked towards Yoh without losing eye contact. And when Ren thought she was about to hug Yoh, he watched intently only to be proven wrong. Yoh smiled softly when Anna walked passed him, her way of saying 'Do anything you want' .

"Don't wait up." He silently said before hearing Anna shut the window below. He knew she heard him. He turned to Ren with a confident look on his face.

"What was that about?" Ren asked. Yoh just gave him a smile.

"Let's move." The two jump down to the ground and head towards the direction to where Hao is. Bason and Amidamaru trailing their backs. Yoh kept his gaze at the flickering orange light up ahead, thinking of his other half.

* * *

><p>Marco slowly walked up towards Jeane, injured and ashamed of what he did. With a forlorn expression on his face he went by his mistress side and stare into the horizon. His eyes bugged at the sight before him. The darkest of nights it was and yet, the light from the Angus forest fought for superiority. Marco didn't know why Hao had spared his life, he wasn't thankful for it, but he wasn't wishing for it either. In the back of his mind he knew it might have something to do with the human girl he saw.<p>

It was very sad, how that human girl got tempted by a demon like Hao. She was indeed angelic, that human girl.

"That was very foolish of you Marco." Jeanne calmly said. Hands together pressed on her chest, fingers laced as her eyes kept still on the dancing flames.

"I'm sorry, Jeane-sama. I acted out of recklessness, it was stupid of me." Marco replied.

"Hao is currently at a dangerous state. His spirit is angered, we must stopped him from burning everything." Jeanne spoke in a monotone voice before turning to give Marco an innocent smile. Marco's injuries didn't matter at the moment. One smile from his mistress, and he would be alright.

"Yes Jeanne-sama!" The two head towards the dancing flames, not knowing the situation at hand. The Iron maiden knew that Yoh Asakura was on his way too. She could feel him and his furiyoku getting prominent and closer. On the way, his friends joined him and Tao Ren.

Tao Ren . . .

The boy she revived a few weeks ago. He was a strong willed person with a good heart. Stubborn by nature but soft within the shell. Jeanne was suddenly aware of the heat on her face, she shook her head in a way to pull other thoughts behind and focus on the situation at hand.

Stopping Hao.

* * *

><p>Yoh ran into the forrest. Seeing the bright orange light getting closer and closer. He didn't know what was happening, but he could feel, deep within him that Hao was in a deep emotion. <em>What was it? Anger? Pain? Sorrow?<em> He couldn't be sure. Amidamaru floating behind him as he ran upfront with his friends trailing behind.

"Yoh-dono, Hao is destroying the forrest." Amidamaru announced. All the trees on the far east side was burned down.

"We have to stop him." Horo horo yelled, eyes piercing with anger as they close onto the burning forest. The ice shaman loved nature as well. _But so did Hao_, Yoh reasoned to himself. The seven shaman arrive in the center of a burned clearing where the spirit of fire was.

Yoh saw Hao at once. He was standing below the spirit of fire with a lanky human on his grip. Asakura Yoh noticed that Hao's hair was raised and pointed, He also noticed a couple of things that lay on the ground. An axe, chain saws, broken lamps, caps. . . . two caps. Could there be more human in the area? But Yoh could only see one, the lanky man Hao was strangling.

_Did he already killed the others? If so, how many?_

"HAO!" Yoh yelled. Hao stopped moving for a few second before turning to look at Yoh with a murderous stare. Choco Love, Lyserg and Ren prepared themselves while Ryu and Horo Horo just stared in shock at the way the fire shaman looked. Faust and Yoh remained calm. Yoh walked towards his other half despite the warning his friends gave him.

The fire shaman returned his stare at the wriggling human in his hands. He didn't laugh, he didn't bragged and for the first time, Yoh saw Hao in a dead serious state. Normally when Hao kills people, he would be in his nonchalant attitude, chill and uncaring. This isn't the case with him right now.

"Hao enough." Yoh tried to say. "ENOUGH!" Amidamaru fused with Yoh's sword to an oversoul state.

Still no response.

The man made croaking sounds as he stares in Hao's eyes in terror. Hao scrunched his eye brows with a death glare in response and squeezed the man's neck in a deadly manner.

"You didn't mean to pull the trigger huh?" Hao muttered towards the human before engulfing him in flames.

"NO!" Yoh jumped in an attempt to stop him but the Spirit of fire blocked his way with a swing of its flaming hands. Ren and Chocolove tried to attack the spirit when Yoh went down but also received the same treatment. Yoh stood up, looking up to the spirit and finding a way to cross to the other side, Hao had already killed, no burned to crisp, the man that he was holding a second ago. Yoh couldn't stomach the scene, He couldn't bear the thought of killing people, no matter how bad they were.

"HAAAAOOOO!" Yoh yelled before plunging into Hao, the fire shaman didn't lift a finger yet Yoh 's attack was still blocked just by Hao's furiyoku itself. Glaring dangerously, Yoh tried to do another attack but something unexpected happened. Hao froze and in a split second he turned around, his back towards Yoh, to take a peek behind. Yoh jumped back when he saw this. _What was it that Hao heard? _

Yoh stared at were Hao was staring and he froze as well. A girl, with dark hair and pale skin lie on the unburned ground in a terrifying state, a dying one. Her arms and stomach were bloody and her breathing was slow, so slow that she could stop breathing at any moment. And yet, the girl still had a small smile on her face, flames danced on her slightly opened eyes, which Yoh noticed was fixated on Hao. Then, like a raindrop falling from a leaf, the girl stopped breathing. Yoh lowered his harusame as he ponders further on what to do, panic sinking in.

Yoh ran towards the body, shaking it vigorously. Trying to end this unending deaths that keeps on happening. Yoh realized that the girl was shot, so herr death was not Hao's fault. Yoh stared at her pale face as he listens to her unbeating heart.

"We can revive her." Yoh said in a grave voice.

"I won't." Hao whispered.

"You won't?" Horo Horo asked. "Does life mean nothing to you?! This person is innocent. She's not even a shaman!" He yelled.

"Faust! Do what you can!" Lyserg told the tall shaman and he walked towards Yoh.

"If you touch her, I will kill you." Hao threatened, but something was off. The fire in his eyes were dim. There was no sign of any expression on his face as he stare at the girl in Yoh's arms. Yoh halted Faust's action as he walk right up to Hao and look him in the eye.

"You know her." Yoh knowingly said. Hao looked at him then. The twins stared at each other in a silent way of communication. "Then why won't you bring her back?" Yoh asked in a serious tone.

Hao started to laugh. . . it didn't reach his eyes.

"Why should I?" He mockingly said before returning back to his dead expression. "Why should someone like her stay in this tainted world? Why should she stay in a place full of evil, suffering and pain?" Anger coming back to his features, the fire shaman looked more menacing.

"When her soul is already with the great spirit, eternal and glorious place. And I dare pull her back down here with the rest of the humans who knows nothing than killing others or themselves! And for what? for her to experience anything like this again!" Hao yelled. It felt like an older brother scolding his younger one. Even Ren stared in surprised.

"Why should I?" He questioned Yoh, the only who listened to his every word with a straight face.

"To live." Yoh simply said.

Hao took a step towards Yoh, his mouth a few inches from Yoh's ear. The rest of Yoh's friends waited tentatively on what was happening. The sky was still dark and yet there was light beyond the clouds, slowly . . . rain started to pour.

"When I changed this world, When I get rid of its evilness. . . . When I DESTROY all Humans. . . . THEN and only then will this earth deserve her presence." Hao whispered in an empty voice, Yoh could only close his eyes at his words. The fire shaman walked towards the girl's limp form, scooped her in his arms before disappearing into flames under a brisk shower of rain.

"Hey! Yoh are we just gonna let him leave?" Choco love demanded, face falling when Yoh didn't have an answer for him. "Are we not going to do anything for that girl?" He asked once again in a frail voice.

The group stared at their leader, awaiting a response.

"Asakura Yoh." Ren turned swiftly to point his weapon on the intruders. Marco and Jeane stood on the far north of the burnt clearing. Their expression kept and composed, although Yoh knew they had witnessed everything. "Do you think it's wise, your decision to let her stay dead?" Marco asked.

No response.

"That girl was the one Hao visited in these woods every day." Jeane softly told everyone, everyone froze at her words. "It's true that Hao, had somehow shown compassion for her, I fear even more." Jeane continue to say.

The group continued to stand there in the rain, thoughts still bent on the recent meeting that they had. Yoh looked up in the sky, trying to lift the heavy feeling within him.

"We can't do anything for the girl anymore." Yoh announced as his companions listened to his words. "But the men that Hao killed still needs peace, and their families need knowledge. We can only do that for now." He grimly said.

* * *

><p>At the North east part of Angus Forest, the Fire shaman walked in the rainy twilight. At mid morning, Hao had placed Nagi's body on her bed. With just a gentle touch on her cheek he knew everything was over. He stayed outside her window all day, clinging to her as long as he could. He watched Nagi's grandmother cried for hours before finally turning on his heels and leaving.<p>

Now, he was walking towards the lake, his body feeling heavier by the second. He felt empty, hollow, like a walking corpse. All the warmth gone from his body, as if she took it with her. In the darkness of the forest, In the drizzle of the rain. . . The place where he and Nagi met seemed different now. It was. . . dead and cold. Like him. . . like her. He moved his heavy feet closer to the water, knelt towards it and ones again stared at his reflection.

He knew that reflection. Dark skinned, fierce and murderous eyes, hatred. . . anger . .

_I hate her!_

His nails dug through the soil.

_Nothing good ever happens when it comes to humans! They destroy everything! Even themselves! I hate her for making me feel like this again! Humans are the disease of this world. They must all be destroyed, each and every one of them!_

A different kind of ripple shook the water. His eyes widen at the sight before him . . .

He was crying.

_Why? She was only a human. She didn't change my mind about destroying the human race. She didn't know the other half of my life! The powerful being that i am. Before, she only thought of me as another pesky human because she didn't know. it's pathetic! She's pathetic! A one track minded girl couldn't possibly affect me so much! _

A long moment of silenced passed.

_Then why am I crying?_ He mentally asked himself.

_Because she's gone. _

Because she's not here anymore. Because he won't be able to see her smile or hear her laughter again. Because even though she's only a human girl and they only shared a short amount of time together, her cheerful personality grew on him. Because there was a time when he wanted to keep her and take her with him when he becomes the Shaman King. To create a vast land filled with trees for her. To make her Happy, to stare into her cobalt blue eyes and feel complete again.

_Because Nagi, my one hit wonder, is Dead._

He continued to sit on the ground, placing his forehead on his knee. He made no sound. Only the movement of his shoulder as his breathing hitched while the tears continually flow. The rain kept on pouring, the spirits mourning his lost. In the darkness of the forest, with the sound of the water, it felt like he could hear her voice from a distance.

_Boy, why are you crying?_

The phrase suddenly entered his mind as a gut wrenching pain jolted through his heart. The rain kept pouring, the clouds rolled by, with it the night passed as a new ache was formed in Hao Asakura's Heart.

**YOU GUYS, THIS IS WHAT I THINK HAO FELT. LIKE IN THE BEGINNING, AND AS ALWAYS. . . I WOULD VERY MUCH APPRECIATE ANYTHING YOU, MY READERs, WOULD HAVE TO SAY. **

**SAY SOMETHING, HAVE AN OPINNION! **

**And wait with me for the final chapter, that I promise you, it will be amazingly satisfying. ^^**

**Until then,**

**Kate =]**

**COMMENT**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	11. The reunion

**READ: THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE MANGA, CHAPTER 300 – The Last words. The scene where Hao faced Yoh and his friends for the final time before becoming the Shaman King. THIS IS WHERE THE LAST CHAPTER OF HER EXISTENCE TAKES PLACE, WITH A SLIGHT FEW CHANGES, AFTER ALL THIS IS FANFICTION. I do not own Shaman king. The only one I can take credit of, is the character that is Nagi. **

**~Her Existence~**

**CHAPTER 11 - part 1**

Months passed, the final battle has happened or happening rather. The Shaman King has been deemed worthy by the great spirit and was given unbelievable cosmic powers that only the mighty ONE would know. Everything went according to his plan. He defeated each patch member who stood against him on every plant, on every stage, before reaching the final plant to be accepted by the great spirit. His enemies tried to catch up and stop him, they suffered doing it, died many times doing it and yet he didn't even have to break a sweat. This is his fate. Finally, after his thousand years of living he will finally have the great spirit and harness its power to create that one world he's been longing for.

He opened his eyes from his sleep and felt the power of the great spirit, informing him that he is now and forever, the Shaman King. He was floating in mid-air, in a world of light and diamonds, somewhere within the great spirit. He was waiting for his twin to arrive and when he did, he ask his twin if he too hated humans. His twin says he does. They both do. The only difference was, his twin believes that they can change, that there was some good in them and that a lot of them are initially good. They just need a change. His twin gave a soft stare as the king saw the error in his logic. They will not change, he had a thousand years of evidence and proof that the human beings are a lost cause. And with that he was fully decided on the next thing on his agenda; The annihilation of human beings.

For the final time Yoh Asakura raised his sword to defend his friends and families and all of the human beings that he hold dear to his heart. His friends appeared behind him as they forge each other's power to defeat the newly deemed Shaman King. They fought bravely and with smiles on their faces as the hype of fighting engulf them, knowing somehow that this one will be the last fight they'll face, and it mattered. In the world of light and diamonds, the seven warriors fought for mankind against the Shaman King.

But it was not enough.

Hao Asakura's power was far too great for them to defeat. Now with his cosmic powers, it would be impossible to defeat him. Yoh knew that, Hao's furiyoku haunted him enough to accept that fact. But he knew he had to fight, he just had to. The gang saw for the very first time the king's oversoul: Over Soul Great Spirit. It was frighteningly huge, and the attack rate was deadly and spot on. Hao Asakura saw the greatness and glory of being king. His smile was dark, at the thought of this day and how blissful life will be from now on, and swift, as he saw a vivid memory that he once encage within his mind to avoid a certain pain.

A memory, a pair of exotic blue eyes, that had once wielded his heart to complete and true Bliss.

True Bliss, he thought.

He wiped that thought away once again before striking at his enemies with all his might. He is the Shaman King, with the power of the stars. The planet earth is nothing compared to the Sun. There is no way they could win against him.

So small. He thought as he looked upon planet earth. The blue planet came into view and he wanted to destroy it. But somehow that encaged memory of him got in the way again. It was too blue. . . . too familiar and sad and painful. His twin noticed the change within him and finally took the effort to say something to the king, that probably saved them all.

The battle was great, but soon it was over.

It was over the moment Yoh smiled at Hao. It was over the moment his twin called him Nii-chan. It was over when his twin radiated love towards him for the first time. And then like an infection, Yoh's friends did the same. They smiled at him, telling him they were here for him, showing him happy faces, saying gentle words that made no sense to him. He couldn't understand why they would do it. He thought it was a ruse of some sort and he knew better than to trust them. But Yoh was still smiling, and it was getting harder trying to fight the feeling. After that, other people started to appear. The X-laws, their Maiden Jeane, The Asakura Family, his own followers, the shamans that participated in the shaman fight, the ones who died in his hands and the ones who didn't, even the patch people. All those humans and shamans that he encountered in his life, dead or alive appeared before him and they were all smiling, showing love, forgiveness and acceptance, something that Hao isn't use to.

The mighty shaman could only stare in disbelief at the people he cause pain to, one way or another. How could they possibly smile to him like this and accept him so freely? His stare turned back to Yoh and his clam composure.

Hao was undecided and Hesitant. It was all a ruse to him. He was not afraid, until a certain familiar creature appeared. His friend from his lost childhood, Ohyachiyo. Hao couldn't believe it, he was now with Ohyachiyo whom he had not seen for the past thousand years. Hao was a bit shaken as Ohyachiyo look upon him, disappointment in his eyes,

"Nii-chan" Yoh said once again.

"Don't call me that!" Hao yelled at his brother, but Yoh's smile still didn't falter. Out of nowhere a carriage appeared and it stopped within the sea of people that gathered, a good few meters away from him. He knew that a certain cat was responsible for all of these happenings, he just knew. The twins, Redseb and Seyram were the first ones to step out of the carriage along with their metal shaman, Bason and Amidamaru, before Anna stepped out in the open.

"Sorry for making you wait Yoh." She announced for everyone to hear. Ash blonde hair and sultry green eyes came into view, all for Yoh to see, a blush spreading on his face. "Sorry for having to borrow your spirits too, but we were in danger even with them." She told the others.

"Anna." Yoh muttered in amazement

"What do you mean?" Hao asked. "Tell me what's going on?!"

"Oh? You don't know yet?" The evil blonde smiled wickedly, to him. The air felt thick and for the first time, he was worried. "How does it feel not to be able to read minds for the first time in one thousand years?" She announced as everyone gasped.

It couldn't be He thought. He tried and there was nothing going on, his mind reading skill, it was just gone. How?

"You don't need it now, now that you are wrapped up in Kindness." Ohyachiyo mentioned and Hao gave him a frightful stare. "In other words, that kid I met in the past has come back to his true self, that kid with a kind heart and pure soul."

"Nonsense!" Hao yelled. "You are making it up!"

"Idiot." Anna interrupted. "The proof you need is right before your eyes, Ohyachiyo is here because you finally got rid of your Sorrow and your Anger." She told him. Hao breath harder, fighting every bit of logic in her words. "I was like you once, but meeting Yoh made me lose my power, just like how you are now."

"What are you talking about?" He whispered, finally accepting her words.

"You met someone, who was capable of changing you." She said to him knowingly. And he just stared at her, giving nothing away in the surface but aching purely inside. He looked away when Anna refuse to stop staring at him, tauntingly.

"It's been a long time, you want to see her don't you?" Yoh asked. Who? Hao wanted to ask so badly but he was caught by his pride.

He didn't have time to think about it when the carriage door opened and out came a vaguely familiar person dressed in a floral kimono. She walked towards him in a flowing manner that would break any ballerina's heart. Her long blonde hair cascading behind her that was contained by a single white ribbon.

"Mother?" Hao whispered longingly.

Asanoha gave a cheerful smile to her son before twirling around to face everyone, people were gushing about Anna and Asanoha's resemblance while Hao was still too stunned to speak.

"My stupid son has given you quite a lot of trouble." Asanoha said with a smile. "I am so sorry everyone." She patted Hao in the head as she apologized, annoying Hao.

"Don't do that, we're in front of everybody!" He screamed out loud. Embarrassment clear on his features as Yoh and his friends laughed.

"It's exactly why I do it. Do you know what you have done?" She asked softly, forlorn. Hao looked insulted that his mother thought of him being wrong.

"I can't understand why!" He yelled losing his calm composure bit by bit. "Those humans slaughtered you, mother. Why should I apologize?!"

"Why are you still worried about something so insignificant?" Asanoha said angrily at his son, slapping him with her left hand. "When you hate people, you hate yourself. When you forgive them, you too are saved."

Hao stared at her brown eyes with clarity.

"Your mother is not as weak as you may think." She whispered to him before stepping forward into a loving hug. Hao stayed in her arms, confuse on what to believe now. "Happiness, sadness, anger, hatred that's what being alive means. As the King, the first thing you should do is love your people." She told him as she stroke his hair, something she never gotten to do in a long time.

"And I am so happy that you finally learned how to love." She cooed for him to here. Hao blinked in wonder. Everyone let out a quiet relief sigh as the shaman king nodded in understanding, calming the tense moment, not long ago.

"Victory is ours." Ren announced with a smile, along with everyone. Hao just stared at them, still stunned with all the happening that's been going on. Still blaming a certain cat in his head.

"After all, love is everlasting." Ohyachiyo agreed. "Speaking of which, where is this mystery person who had the guts to change him?" he asked Anna who now gave him a smug look.

"I didn't travel to the ends of the earth to bring back nothing, you know." Anna spat at him. Hao heard their exchange of words and stepped forward to face them. "I had to pass through different realms of the great spirit just to find her."

"Her? You don't mean . . " Hao whispered, unable to finish.

"Yes." Asanoha said knowingly. "And she is wonderful." She praised, a soft approval. Hao's eyes widen as the realization hit him. He automatically searched for that familiar train of thought, that he had encaged within his heart to keep himself from crying at night. But now without his mind reading skill, he heard nothing.

"Niichan!" Yoh called for him and Hao turned to look.

Could it be?

The carriage door opened once again and out came a blue eyed, raven haired girl dressed casually in a hoodie and red snickers. Hao Asakura breathed deeply. Standing before him, a good few meters away was the single human being on earth that he cared for. The only human he wanted to live, that he would have allowed to live. For it is her who owns that single, steady, beating organ within his chest, the proverbial one.

**I own you a big FAT apology. I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say, I'm embarrassed to say the least. I've been avoiding this turmoil for several months now. This is honestly one of the hardest things to end. SO much needs to be settled and yet, I couldn't figure out how. In the end, I had to create two parts for things to fall into place. The second part, is one less turmoil I need to settle. **

**I'm at war with myself. :/**

**Kate. **


End file.
